Nerd Oh God !
by hi aidi
Summary: Kepindahan Sasuke ke sekolah Khusus putra jusru membuatnya bertemu dengan sebuah agensi rahasia. Sayangnya agensi tersebut malah membawanya pada masalah besar yang menyangkut keberlangsungan Negara. Shonen-ai,BL,BoyxBoy. Sasunaru main pair. Itakyuu?. chapter 4 update. bangkit dari kubur eh WB.*plaked
1. secretly agency

**Nerd, Oh God !**

**Rate= M untuk jaga-jaga**

**Pairing: kita adakan pemilihan dulu yah, terserah para reviews**

**Disclaimer : Kalau Naruto milik saya ,hanya ada Gaahina sebagai pairing . Pinjem Chara dulu Ya Om Masasi Khishimoto. Di getok Geta "gua bukan paman loe".**

"Cih ,shut up , i'll fuck to sew your mouth "

"Hahahaha, yeah, it's can't be possible"

CLACK

"Oh yeah, lets we shows it"seringai terbentuk dari bibir tipis tersebut. Tangan kanannya menodongkan _Glock-17_ sementara tangan lainnya dimasukkan kedalam kantong celana .

Orang-orang didepannya mulai naik pitam karena merasa diremehkan,segera saja menyerang kearah orang bersenjata tersebut .

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Dengan gerakan lembut namun kilat orang tersebut menghindarinya, dengan cepat melakukan gerakan memutar berhasil menendang sikut Taichou gerombolan tersebut dan segera saja _revolver_ tersebut terlepas dari tangan Taichou, kakinya mengait pinggang lawan disampingnya ,memutar badan membuat tubuh lawan terbanting. Sementara dia melakukan gerakan salto dan mendarat dengan kuda-kuda siaga pistolnya digerakkan kebelakang membidik langsung kearah pria kurus yang siap menyerangnnya.

BANG

BRUGH

Sebutir peluru melubangi kepala Taicho yang merupakan tangan kanan gembong narkoba yang ada dibelakang pemuda tersebut melewati pelipisnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik memandang kearah peluru yang mengganggu kesenangan bermainnya. Sungguh itu bukan membuatnya berterimakasih karena telah menolongnya agar terhindar dari _ka-bar desert fighting knife _milik Taichou tersebut tapi dia malah merasa sangat kesal karena kegiatannya terinterupsi . _'sepertinya setelah masalah ini selesai mematahkan salah satu lengannya juga tidak masalah'khehehehe_. Dan arti mematahkannya sama dengan meremukkan atau membuat tangan di amputasi. Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat tersebut tertawa iblis dalam hati.

Anak buah gembong perampok itu menggeram melihat Taichou mereka mati hanya dengan satu tembakan. Seorang pria berambut klimis bersiap menyerang kearah peluru itu datang sementara yang lainnya mulai kembali menyerang pemuda berambut gelap tersebut.

BRUGH

Dengan satu tendangan kasar dipangkal leher membuat orang itu terjatuh ketanah. Derap langkah terdengar cepat sebelum sebuah hantaman lagi-lagi tepat melewati sisi kanan pipi pemuda berambut hitam menghantam dengan keras sosok tegap yang siap memukulkan tongkat bisbol kearah pemuda tersebut dari belakang. Sontak kepalanya langsung mengarah pada sosok berambut indigo berdiri didepannya mata obsidian onyx tersebut menyipit sebelum sosok itu dengan sigap memposisikan diri dibelakang si pemuda raven memasang kuda-kuda. Saling .

Pemuda tersebut kembali fokus pada tendangan kaki didepannya hanya menangkis kaki tersebut dengan tangannya kemudian menendang tepat diperut. " Siapa kau ?",tanya atau lebih tepat desisan. Sembari menghantam tepat didada lawan.

"Lebih baik cepat selesaikan ini"

BAK,BUGH ,CRACK, BUAGH,BRUGH

Pukul ,tendang,tangkis,tendang,putar.

.

.

"Permainan yang tidak menarik" sosok berambut indigo itu mendengus menjejakkan kakinya didada korbannya sambil menekan dan memutar kaki berbalut sepatu sneacker itu. Mukanya tertekuk, sebal. Oh andai dia memakai sepatu pantopel pasti akan lebih menyenangkan melihat ekspresi menderita lawannya,sementara pemuda coklat tersebut hanya menoleh malas.

.

Sosok itu mangut-manggut memegangi dagu sambil berjalan,"hm,hm,kuberikan satu kesempatan bertanya"

"Katakan apa maumu hah" desisnya matanya htam kelamnya terfokus kearah sosok tersebut.

"Kau tipe orang yang tak suka berbasa-basi yah,kekeke"tawa mengerikannya keluar saat menginjak tulang jari yang hampir menyembul dari buku jari yang membiru.

KRACK

ARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH

"Cepat katakan" desisnya marah melihat orang yang diajak bicara masih asik bermain-main. Dengan keadaan gelap di gang sempit ini wajah sosok itu benar-benar samar.

"Ya ,baiklah,kalau kau mau`~"sosok itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal,"ikuti aku"sosok itu berbalik dan secepat kilat menghilang dari pandangan pemuda obsidian langit malam.

Sial. Pemuda berambut raven itu segera berlari mengejar sosok itu sebelum sampai didepan gerbang sekolah masih dengan gerakan cepat sosok itu melompat.

TAP

SET

Pemuda itu terpaku melihat sosok itu melompati tembok setinggi 4 meter didepannya tanpa ancang-ancang. '_well well pasti ini akan jadi sangat menarik_'. Serigai kembali tersungging.

"Ouuh, kau mengajaku berkencan hmm,baiklah sayang ayo kita kencan~ "pemuda itu bersing a song tak jelas sambil melompat melewati pagar.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu terus berlari sampai sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu besar perpustakaan.

KRIEET

Pintu coklat yang tertangkap jelas di retina matanya itu terbuka menampilkan jejeran rak yang berisi buku tersusun rapi suasana benar-benar hening hanya ada cahaya lampu yang remang-remang karena hanya satu lampu dipojok ruangan saja yang dhidupkan.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menajamkan pendengaran serta matanya meneliti setiap ruangan tapi sosok indigo itu tak juga terlihat.

BANG BANG BANG

SET

Terdengar suara benturan besi _. Condor knife and tool hunting spear _ditangannya tergores oleh peluru tadi. Posisi kuda-kuda sudah disiapkannya menanti serangan lanjutan dengan _condor knife_ dikedua tangan dan satu terjepit di antara celah bibirnya.

TAP

Pemuda itu semakin menajamkan system auditorynya. Melacak setiap gerakan yang tampak oleh mata. Namun matanya tak menangkap bayangan apapun selain lorong dan jejeran makin lebar sosok itu benar-benar ingin bermain rupanya.

"Ehm baby,let me play with you. Don't worry baby. I'll take you be fine"

TAP

SRET

"Wow" seorang anak kecil berambut merah tersenyum mengejek mencabut _condor knife_ yang tertancap di rak buku yang tepat disamping wajahnya."Uncle you shall to play with me, sorry i wont like pedhofille like you. I still a kid. Nooooo" teriak bocah itu histeris tapi sorot mata kelam itu menajam.

SET

Suara pisau tertancap sukses membangunkanya kembali ke alam sadar. Bagaimana tidak bingung seorang bocah ada didepanmu dengan senjata _Barreta 92 _ditangan kanannya serta hampir ia bunuh dengan pisaunya malah menyerangnya balik dengan wajah yang tidak menampakkan ketakutan sama sekali.

"Siapa kau ?"

"Aku",tanya bocah itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan muka innoncent ?. Seolah-olah raut mukanya berkata. '_Oh ayolah paman aku adalah bocah kecil tentu saja kau tau kan_'. Dan tatapan mata emeraldnya '_aku anak yang polos loh'_.

DAMN anak didepannya benar-benar menyebalkan jelas-jelas itu pistol canggih tanpa sembarang izin lisensi. Orang dewasa saja biasanya hanya memakai _revolver _sedangkan anak didepannya memegang _Baretta 92 _ yang hanya dipakai oleh mafia atau agen profesional serta militer khusus Prancis. Oh ayolah dengan tampang polosnya anak didepannya benar-benar memuakkan. Dan apa tadi itu- paman ya dia menyebut kata PAMAN memang pemuda raven itu tua ya. Si pemuda makin menekan giginya yang bergemelutuk dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Ingin menyerang tapi yang didepannya ini adalah bocah jadilah ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Well guys, teman baru kita masih sedikit kebingungan"kepala bocah itu miring sementara bibirnya mengerucut. Bocah itu bertepuk tangan" guys show you are", ujarnya riang.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP  
Mata pemuda berambut coklat itu bergerak melirik kearah sumber suara. Tiga orang pria dengan seorang wanita tengah berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Dan matanya membulat saat sosok indigo adalah salah satunya. Tak lama karena ia mengatur kembali ekspresi diamnya._'Well ini sungguh menarik'_. Sosok indigo itu menoleh dan tersenyum sekilas kearah pemuda berambut raven. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih terus memutar memorinya hingga ingatannya mengacu pada satu objek, well bisa kita sebut seseorang.

"DIA"

Yosh ,selesai chapter 1 , mohon Reviewnya ya kalau bagus akan saya lanjutkan . mohon bimbingannya yah *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Review please**


	2. new student

**Nerd oh god!**

**Genre : Mistery/Roman/drama**

**Pairing : Main pairing Sasunaru slight pairing lain**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Warn : OOC, lebay, gore garing, kenakalan remaja dan yang pasti yaoi , shonen-ai kalau enggak ngerti boyxboy,BL**

**Nerd oh god!**

Seorang bocah kecil tengah meringkuk disalah satu sudut ruangan, matanya menatap sinis semua hal yang ada di depannya seakan tak ada yang bisa lebih baik darinya. Kakinya melipat membuat lututnya tertekuk,dengan kedua tangan memeluk dari kedua sisinya. Digoyang-goyangkannya tubuhnya kedepan dan kebelakang seakan orang frustasi tapi jelas diwajahnya yang pucat tergambar raut puas disana ,matanya terpejam menghirup udara dalam seakan menikmati tiap oksigen yang masuk keparu-parunya dengan hikmat, ekspresinya terlihat seperti orang sedang menghisap candu.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Cairan kental menetes cepat membasahi rambut berantakan sang anak, membuatnya turun merapat pada kepala kecil itu, menuruni pelan kepala sang bocah berkumpul dengan tetesan lain yang telah terlebih dahulu membasahi dahi dan mengotori wajah putihnya. Sang bocah hanya terdiam tak bergerak, seakan mengacuhkan semua lelehan yang mengotori hampir separuh wajahnya. Ditengadahkannya kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya pelan seakan meminta sesuatu masuk.

Tes

Cairan kental itu kembali jatuh menetes pada lidah sang bocah ,turun dan memasuki kerongkongannya. Tetesan demi tetesan terus mengalir, seakan tak pernah merasa puas dengan cairan kental yang memasuki mulutnya si bocah terus menengadah dengan mulut terbuka hingga ia memastikan tak ada lagi cairan yang menetes. Bocah itu membuka matanya yang terpejam,menikmati setiap sensasi dan rasa dari cairan kental itu. Mata yang terbuka itu menatap sinis sosok yang teronggok diatas meja yang dibelakanginya sekarang, terselip diantara lampu hias yang hampir jatuh karena letaknnya diujung , wajahnya tak lagi bisa dikenali dengan goresan dalam disana-sini menampakkan betapa putihnya tulang dibalik wajah tersebut sementara sebelah matanya hilang hanya meninggalkan rongga berlubang hitam dengan darah yang hampir mengering. Bocah itu terus memandanginya tajam seakan meminta sosok itu membalas sayang orang itu takkan pernah membalas karena memang sudah tak bisa membalas.

Plung

Sebuah benda bulat menggelinding setelah dilempar sang bocah, berputar pelan sebelum berhenti memperlihatkan lingkaran bulat coklat diatara putih dengan campuran merah mendominasi disertai tali-tali kecil disekelilingnya, nampak bekas merah dari lintasan tempat bola itu menggelinding.

Zrash

Cairan bening muncrat keluar dari dalam bola yang kini terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Bocah itu menyerigai. Berjalan pelan menapaki koridor dengan santainya membawa pedang yang diseret dilantai dengan tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi cairan merah tak kalah banyak dengan pedang yang dibawanya, mata pedang itu nampak berkilat. Suara pilu dari besi yang tergesek dengan lantai malah membuat keadaan semakin sunyi, membuatnya seakan menjadi nyanyian tidur untuk semua isi mansion ini, karena memang semuanya akan tidur dengan waktu yang sangat panjang. Meninggalkan tubuh yang kini sudah memucat karena tak ada lagi darah yang dapat di pompa oleh jantung , darah mereka mengalir membasahi setiap marmer dari Turki tersebut. Merembes ,membuat lantai yang berwarna warni itu kini terdominasi merahnya cairan pekat membuat muak serta bau anyir yang menyebar dengan cepat mengisi seluruh ruangan.

Langit tampak indah dengan bintang berkelap-kelip serta purnama yang bersinar cerah semua tampak berbahagia berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada dimansion itu, langit seakan melecehkan kekalahan penghuni yang kini tinggal raga atau mungkin sedang menyoraki semangat kepada anak yang berhasil membantai puluhan nyawa dalam satu malam. Malam berdarah yang indah, bintang berkelap kelip membuat sang bocah berhenti menapak, diarahkannya pandangan matanya ke langit kemudian tersenyum lembut. Dia pergi tanpa peduli apa yang telah dia perbuat. Nyawa yang hilang hanya sebuah mainan baginya. Sebuah mansion kini tinggal nama dan menjadi cerita kosong tak bermakna.

**Nerd oh god!**

Sasuke membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam, menampakkan sepasang iris hitam layaknya langit malam yang tak berbintang. Dia melirik malas pada pintu disebelahnya, mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti membelah jalan membuat dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dia hanya ingin istirahat sebentar lagi menjauhkan pikirannya sebentar dari semua hal yang membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Toh di depan dan belakang mobilnya banyak bodyguard yang akan menjaganya dari segala macam marabahaya semuanya telah terkoordinasi dengan baik lalu apa yang harus dia cemaskan tinggal tunjukkan sebungkus uang maka mereka akan rela mati demi mendapatkannya.

Sebelum sempat dia memejamkan mata, pintu disisi kanannya telah terbuka menampilkan sosok pria dengan masker menutupi wajahnya dan rambut keperakan membuat dia sekilas terlihat ubanan, itu dia asistennya. Mendecak kesal sebelum turun dari mobil limosin yang ditumpanginya. Terlihat barisan pria berbadan tegap dengan setelan hitam rapi berjejer membentuk pagar disisi kiri dan kanannya, sementara Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang dilihatnya hanya terus berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan dia sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi semua ini, sementara asistennya terus mengikuti dibelakangnya ,membuka lembaran buku tebal membaca setiap kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh sang majikan.

"Tuan, setelah ini anda harus segera menemui para tetua,ini mengenai pengangkatan anda sebagai ketua klan setelah anda lulus dari SMA" sang asisten akhirnya bersuara.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam memutar kedua bola mata kelamnya nampak tak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja sang asisten katakan. Sungguh dia terlalu lelah dengan semua aturan klan yang selama ini mengekangnya. Sama sekali tak memberi celah untuknya berekspresi layaknya remaja kebanyakan. Hidupnya sedari kecil diatur untuk menjadi seorang yang bisa diharapkan sebagai pimpinan. Tak bisakah ia bebas saja menentukan nasibnya sendiri, hey dia juga manusia setidaknya itu yang terlihat. Karena selama ini ia dijalankan layaknya boneka oleh para tetua hanya bisa bergerak sesuai skenario yang telah dibuat tanpa bisa memberontak meski hatinya menolak.

Dia berhenti berjalan menatap dengan malas bangunan di balik pagar yang kini menghalanginya untuk meneruskan perjalannya. Dia lelah sekarang apa lagi? harus menunggu? , oh ayolah tak tahukah bahwa Sasuke bukan orang yang suka menunggu. Matanya melirik sekilas bangunan yang ada di depannya sebuah bangunan mewah dengan gaya klasik dengan taman besar yang menghiasi. Disisi kiri dan kanan jalan setapak nampak pohon mahoni melengkung memberi keteduhan pada jalan , seakan tak membiarkan sedikitpun panasnya cahaya matahari mengenai orang yang melewati jalan yang dinaunginya. Sementara tamannya dipagari tanaman hias yang tertata rapi menambah kesan elegan serta lapangan hijau yang tak menampakkan sama sekali coklatnya tanah seakan mengundang semua mata untuk beranjak kesana dan mendudukinya. Begitu indah dan mewah. Seharusnya dengan semua hal yang ada pada bangunan itu mampu membuat kagum semua mata yang memandangnya, tapi tidak dengan pemuda Uchiha itu dia hanya menatap datar pada bangunan tersebut sama sekali tidak nampak kekaguman bahkan tidak pada matanya sekalipun. Dia sudah terlalu biasa dengan segala kemewahan yang selama ini sudah mengukungnya. Terlalu memuakkan dengan segala belenggu yang mengikatnya menguliti setiap inci kerasionalitasan yang untungnya masih ada diotaknya. Seandainya bisa, dia akan lebih memilih sekolah biasa daripada sekolah mewah yang hanya menghamburkan uang. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan bila ia adalah keturunan atas terakhir yang masih hidup sekarang. Lagipula sudah pada prinsipnya Uchiha tak ingin terlihat rendah dan ingin selalu diatas. Yah semuanya akan seperti sebelumnya.

**Nerd oh god!**

"Tak ada yang boleh masuk kecuali siswa dan walinya"

Suara tersebut mampu membuat semua mata para pengawal Uchiha muda melotot, terkejut dan tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pria berbadan tinggi tegap dengan baju penjaga melekat pada tubuh tinggi kekarnya.

"Tapi kami harus menjalankan kewajiban kami, apa kau tidak tau hah bahwa yang ada di depan kau ini adalah Uchiha-sama, beliau adalah calon penerus klan" kata seorang pengawal dengan serigai kemenangan tersungging dibibirnya, tentu saja semua orang yang mendengar nama Uchiha disebut akan memucat dan langsung menunduk hormat memberikan jalan pada para pengawal untuk tetap mengikuti sang majikan. Tapi mata itu membulat setelah melihat raut wajah sang penjaga gerbang yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut wajah tegang malah memutar kedua matanya bosan. Hey, ayolah dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar kata tersebut dengan marga berbeda yang diucapkan puluhan bahkan ratusan orang. Dia tak perduli apa itu Uchiha atau apapun marganya semua harus sama taat pada hukum dan pertama kali harus tunduk padanya.

"Itu sudah peraturan tak boleh ada yang membantah jika tidak mau silahkan pergi "jawab sang penjaga malas sekali berargumen dengan para bodyguard didepannya. Hell no dia sudah terlalu sering mengalaminya, itu membosankan tau.

"Tuan muda" tanya sang bodyguard beralih meminta pembelaan pada sang Uchiha muda tapi seertinya sang tuan sama sekali sekali tak peduli.

"Pergilah", terdengar suara datar dari sang tuan membuat para pengawal bergidik ngeri memang suaranya selalu datar tapi ini adalah perintah absulote dan mereka tahu sang tuan muda tak suka dibantah tapi bagaimanapun mereka telah diperintahkan oleh tetua klan untuk menjaga sang tuan muda.

"Ta-tapi tuan-" belum sempat kalimat pembelaan akan tugas yang sudah dibebankan pada mereka terlontar dari bibir sang bodyguard Uchiha muda telah berbalik dan menatap tajam pada para pengawalnya. Memberikan deathglare gratis yang membuat semua mata yang melihat merinding ngeri.

"Pergi "ucapnya sekali lagi dengan penuh penekanan, tak ingin dibantah. Membuat para pengawal kocar-kacir berbalik arah dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Menarik ini sungguh menarik tak ada pengawal membuat ia dapat tersenyum tetapi dalam hati memang, dia terlalu malas untuk menunjukkan senyumnya pada seseorang apalagi semua orang. Sedikit terlepas dari kebosanan hidupnya. Sementara pengawal menatap bosan pada orang di depannya paling hanya anak manja yang hanya ingin selalu minta dilayani.

"Kau, yakin ?" tanya sang penjaga terdengar ragu, atau mungkin ingin tertawa menertawakan masa depan sang pemuda.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang penjaga , setelah beberapa detik tercenung dia menatap datar dan lekat sang penjaga seakan memberikan ketegasan kalau dia yakin lewat pandangan matanya. Sementara sang penjaga sama sekali tak peduli ,hanya memandang remeh sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Terserah", katanya sambil mengendikkan bahu tak begitu peduli lagi dengan pemuda tersebut toh itu maunya jadi segala resiko yang terjadi ya itu terserah dia. Dia menarik sebelah pintu gerbang yang sedari tadi dibelakanginya, meminggirkan diri untuk memberikan jalan pada sang pemuda dan asistennya yang setia menemaninya untuk masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah.

Sang pemuda berjalan tegap tak memberikan sedikitpun ucapan terimakasih bahkan tidak dalam gerakan. Si penjaga akhirnya berdecak kesal juga. 'cih sombong'batinnya kesal.

"Ingatlah sekali kau masuk kau takkan bisa keluar lagi" satu kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang penjaga membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tapi tak lama karena kemudian dia berjalan lagi.

Krieet

Pintu gerbang di tutup dengan ucapan terakhir sang penjaga yang tertangkap oleh telinga tajam sang Uchiha "selamat datang dihutan rimba". Ucapan itu cukup terkenang di kepala sang Uchiha , tapi dia tak peduli semuanya sudah dia putuskan karena semakin membingungkan apa yang terjadi semakin membuatnya tertarik.

**Nerd oh god!**

Seorang pemuda tengah berlari cepat menyusuri koridor kelas. Nafasnya memburu karena berlari terlalu lama sebentar dia menengok kebelakang sehingga tak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya.

Brugh

Pemuda indigo itu oleng karena larinya terhenti begitu saja beruntung ia bisa mengatur kembali keseimbangannya kalau tidak tentu ia akan terjatuh. Sementara orang yang ditabrak masih berdiri kokoh dengan wajah datar sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Gomenne"pemuda berambut indigo pendek tersebut menunduk tak berani menatap orang yang baru saja di tabraknya. Sementara pemuda datar? Hanya diam sama sekali tak peduli dengan orang yang dianggapnya mengganggu jalannya. Tapi ada yang aneh dari pakaian yang dikenakan anak tersebut sudah jelas bahwa pemuda yang sedang menunduk ini merupakan siswa sekolah ini namun sayangnya pakaian yang dikenakannya nampak terlihat lusuh serta sebuah kain pel mengalung manis pada bahu kanannya. Kalau dilihat-lihat dari penampilannya dia lebih mirip kalau disebut pembantu daripada siswa.

Pemuda indigo itu sedikit merasa heran kenapa sang pemuda didepannya tak juga menjawab permintaan maafnya. Juga tatapan intens dari sang pemuda membuatnya cukup untuk menjadi risih. Pemuda itu memberanikan diri menatap wajah yang ada didepannya namun yang dia temui hanya tatapan menyelidik di balik wajah datar sang pemuda, membuatnya memiringkan kepala karena bingung. Terlihat jelas dari mata amethystnya yang menatap penuh tanya meskipun tertutup oleh lensa tebal kacamata ala Betty Lapeanya.

"Apa yang ada dibahumu?" tunjuk pemuda berambut mencuat itu datar. Dengan tidak sopan menunjuk pada kain pel tak berdosa pada bahu sang pemuda indigo.

"Eh" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh sang pemuda indigo karena jujur saja sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang pemuda bersurai raven tersebut. Tentu saja yang menggantung dibahunya itu pel lalu apa yang perlu dipertanyakan, orang yang di depannya ini bermaksud menghina atau bertanya,baginya keduanya kedengarannya sama. Dia memandang menyelidik pada sang pemuda menyadari sesuatu dia segera menutup mulutnya yang tadi terbuka hampir mengeluarkan suara. Dia segera menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang barusan dia lakukan dia jelas tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang yang mungkin nanti 'lebih tinggi' darinya. Sementara sang pemuda Uchiha menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung akan kelakuan aneh si pemuda indigo.

"Gomen, aku harus pergi", dia segera berlalu meninggalkan sang pemuda raven yang menatapnya intens. Berlari menuju kearah gerombolan pemuda yang terlihat sedang menunggunya dengan marah. Pemuda itu menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajah ketakutan namun seorang dari gerombolan dengan cepat menendang si pemuda hingga ia terjatuh. Sang pemuda merangkak mencari kacamatanya yang entah dimana diiringi dengan tawa dari gerombolan tersebut, tak lama kemudian dia telah bangkit mengambil lap yang terjatuh dari bahunya dan mulai mengelap sepatu sang ketua gerombolan.

"Che ,bully eh?"tanya sang pemuda entah pada siapa. Dia sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian tersebut, terlukis serigai dibibirnya entah apa yang dipikirkannya yang pasti itu sesuatu yang gila.

"Tuan ,sebaiknya segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah", kata sang asisten acuh tak acuh seakan sama sekali tak melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, tak berguna itu pikirnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil tuan atau bisa kita sebut Sasuke membalikkan badannya , berjalan cepat kedepan tanpa memperhatikan sang asisten yang tampak kesulitan mengikutinya karena ia berjalan tiba-tiba. Padahal sedang asik menonton malah diganggu. Entah apa yang asik dari adegan pembullyan yang bagi Sasuke itu menarik?

**Nerd oh god!**

"Sekolah ini terbagi atas dua asrama yaitu Hi, dan Mizu kau harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemapuanmu agar bisa memasuki salah satu asrama kalau tidak maka kau akan jadi murid terbuang. Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau ingat yaitu disekolah ini hanya ada dua pilihan menginjak atau diinjak, baiklah hanya itu saja silahkan keluar"kata sang kepala sekolah enteng seakan yang baru saja diucapkannya adalah peraturan biasa yang ada disetiap sekolah. Kakinya terangkat keatas menindih satu sama lain sama sekali tak menunjukkan wibawanya sebagai orang yang paling tinggi di sekolah ini apalagi dihadapan murid baru. Jemarinya menyatu dengan kepala dan badan menyandar pada kursi putar empuk yang dia duduki membiarkan kedua orang di depannya berdiri .

Sebutir keringat mengalir di belakang kepala sang asisten Uchiha muda memikirkan ini adalah sekolah elit kenapa kepala sekolahnya bersikap amburadul dia jadi sedikit meragukan sebenarnya yang ada di depannya ini kepala sekolah asli atau palsu atau memang sekolah ini yang salah memilih orang untuk dijadikan pemimpin. Tapi mana mungkin, ini sekolah elit bagaimanapun seleksinya pasti sulit atau mungkin ini memang hanya gayanya saja yang elit tapi kenapa sekolah ini begitu terkenal. Apa ini sekolah duplikat dari sekolah Nagura Gakuen tapi mana mungkin orang gila saja yang mau membuang uang untuk membuat bangunan semewah ini, lagipula bukankah tadi dia juga melihat para siswa berlalu lalang.

Err ada satu yang membingungkan kenapa yang bikin sweetdrope sang asisten kelakuan sang kepala sekolah bukan peraturan sekolahnya? Mungkin sang asisten sama errornya dengan sang kepala sekolah.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada murid buangan?" tanya sang asisten seakan sama sekali tak peduli dengan peraturan yang didengarnya tadi. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang asisten, bukankah ada yang salah dengan peraturan disini dan itu membuatnya penasaran meskipun tak ia tunjukkan, tapi melihat sang asisten diam saja membuat dia malas berkomentar.

"Tetap sekolah selama masih bisa bertahan" jawab sang kepala sekolah santai, 'apa-apaan sekolah ini ' geram Sasuke dalam hati. Pertama memasuki ruangan dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat matanya silau. Bukan karena perhiasan atau semacamnya tapi dengan senyum sejuta watt dari seseorang berbaju hijau ketat yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya membuat matanya silau atau mungkin sakit, memperkenalkan diri sebagai kepala sekolah. Sudah pakaiannya tidak jelas peraturan dan ucapannya pun tidak jelas.

Sasuke berbalik tanpa memperdulikan sang asisten yang masih mencoba beramah tamah pada sang kepala sekolah. Sama sekali tak ada niat untuk sekedar bersopan santun toh selama ini dia tak pernah melakukannya, kecuali dalam beberapa keadaan mungkin.

Twitch

Urat menyilang terlihat di dahi sang kepala sekolah karena sama sekali tak dihargai oleh anak baru itu. Anak didepannya ini sama sekali tidak sopan padahal dia sudah mau susah-susah menjelaskan seharusnya dia bersikap sopan dan berterimakasih kepadanya sebagai kepala sekolah. Padahal dari tadi memangnya dia bersikap sopan ya?. Dasar kepala sekolah sedeng.

"Ingat kau tidak akan bisa keluar,apabila telah menginjakkan kaki disini"ucapnya dengan sombong err kok kaya de javu ya, serigai makin lebar terukir dibibirnya saat melihat Sasuke berhenti melangkah walaupun masih memunggunginya.' Kena kau, semoga saja dia tidak kabur ' batinnya tertawa nista.

Memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, dia sudah di peringatkan sekali jadi tak perlu di ulang untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang dibelakangnya ini, meremehkan Uchiha apa?."Aku sudah tahu"jawabnya santai tanpa melihat wajah kepala sekolah yang cengo karena ucapannya barusan. Segera saja badannya serta badan sang asisten tertelan oleh daun pintu berkayu oak diruangan kepala sekolah tersebut. Engga kepala sekolah engga murid sama aja sedengnya jelas-jelas di peringati malah sama sekali tak peduli dan Sasuke mengakui dengan jelas kesedengannya dengan perbuatan yang dilakukannya dan mungkin 'nanti' akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar gila.*dichidori bilang Sasuke sedeng sembarangan banget.

"Cih,kita lihat saja nanti. Apa kau masih bisa bersikap sombong Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis walaupun tak mungkin lagi terdengar oleh Sasuke. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kedepan.

**Nerd oh god!**

"Ahhh, ah ,ah faster Samu" seseorang pemuda menggelengkan kepalanya karena terus disodok oleh pemuda dibawahnya, 'dilubangnya'.

".." sementara pemuda dibawahnya hanya menggeram terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan kencang dan cepat kelubang pria yah bisa kita sebut 'uke'nya membuat sang uke terus mendesah merem melek keenakan.

"Ahhh, ahh,ah ,ah,ah,ah",desahan sang uke makin menjadi saat si pria yang dibawah err lebih baik kita sebut 'seme' semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya tak karuan. Menangkup bibir yang terus mendesah di depannya dengan bibirnya saat dirasanya ada sesuatu dalam perutnya yang mendesak keluar. Tak lama kemudian merekapun lunglai terduduk di lantai dengan sang uke menyandar pada dada sang seme,keduanya sama-sama ngos-ngosan.

Sasuke menatap sinis kedua orang di depannya,bukannya dia jijik dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya hanya saja dia merasa orang tersebut tak tahu malu. Wajar saja sih menurutnya ada pasangan seperti itu disekolahnya yang merupakan sekolah putra kemungkinan untuk oreintasi seks menyimpang sangat besar apalagi kalau sudah dari awal orang tersebut adalah gay. Tapi yang membuatnya risih ,jelas saja karena mereka melakukannya di koridor asrama ,hey ini tempat terbuka apa tak ada tempat lain untuk menyalurkan hasrat yang lebih tertutup. Dan kenapa pihak sekolah sama sekali tak peduli. Baru saja dia keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan ini,membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Untung saja sang asisten sudah pergi kalau tidak dia pasti asik menggambar pada sketsa yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Cih apanya yang jadwalnya padahal itu cuma kertas kosong untuk menggambar adegan yaoi, yah karena memang sang asisten itu gay. Paling juga sketsanya akan diberikannya pada sang kekasih. Hah kenapa pikiranya jadi melanturkan memikirkan asisten mesumnya tersebut.

**Nerd oh god!**

**Author note **

Err saya belum bilang ya ini sekolah putra , ya sekolah bernama Nagura Gakuen ini adalah sekolah putra khusus anak SMA. Yang bisa masuk didalamnya hanya anak dengan kemampuan diatas rata-rata serta kekayaan yang melimpah. Tapi cara berbeda digunakan untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan dalam sekolah tersebut. Kekayaan sama sekali tak diukur hanya ada kemampuan otak untuk bisa menghindar dari masalah err bisa kita bilang licik dan juga kekuatan. Siapa yang tak bisa menunjukkan skill maka dia akan jadi siswa terbuang yang menjadi pelayan dua asrama besar yaitu Hi dan Mizu. Bertahan dengan segala fasilitas yang benar-benar seadanya. Tak ada yang bisa dipercaya teman atau lawan semua bisa menjadi musuh juga mitra karena hanya ada dua pilihan menginjak atau diinjak.

**End author note**

**Nerd oh god!**

Mencoba tak memikirkan hal tak penting seperti tadi dia terus berjalan melewati koridor tak tentu arah karena memang dia belum dipilih oleh salah satu asrama ataupun menjadi murid gagal. Memikirkan murid gagal dia jadi teringat dengan siswa indigo tadi bukan karena dia menyukainya hanya saja seperti ia sudah kenal lama dengan orang tersebut dan ada sesuatu yang hilang yang tak bisa di ingatnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya tanpa sadar dia melengkungkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, merasa sekolah ini begitu membuatnya antusias sekarang. Tak lagi memperdulikan pemandangan para pria yang bermesraan ataupun melakukan hal seperti yang ia lihat pertama kali tadi.

Dia terus berjalan tanpa arah sampai matanya terfokus pada sesuatu berwarna kuning dan orange kemerahan yang sedang di bully oleh sekelompok pemuda bertubuh besar. Si kuning tampak kerahnya tengah ditarik oleh pemuda dengan badan paling tinggi besar dengan rambut setengah botak membuatnya tak lagi menapak lantai, pemuda kuning tersebut sedikit meringis kesakitan. Sementara pemuda berambut orange kemerahan meringkuk dengan kedua kaki tertekuk dan mulutnya sibuk menggigiti kukunya hingga berdarah tampak bahwa badannya gementaran. Tak lama kemudian kerah pemuda itu di lepas tiba-tiba membuat sang pemuda kuning pirang meringis karena terjatuh dengan bokong lebih dulu menyapa lantai marmer yang tentunya keras. Segera saja si kuning menghampiri sosok yang tengah memeluk lututnya ketakutan menarik kedua tangannya mencegah agar pemuda orange tak lagi melukai dirinya sendiri. Semua yang berada dalam gerombolan tertawa melihat keadaan kedua orang yang tak berdaya tersebut mereka masih sempat menendang si orange namun terhalang oleh pemuda kuning sehingga ia lah yang terkena tendangan tersebut hingga jatuh terjungkal dan merekapun berlalu begitu saja.

Rasa kesal entah kenapa muncul dalam dirinya melihat si kuning tersebut disakiti. Dia jadi bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dirasakannya barusan. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat pembullyan disekolah ini tapi ia sangat ingin menolong si pirang yang kini sedang berusaha menenangkan pemuda bersurai orange yang kini tengah meringkuk sembari menutup kedua telinga dalam pelukannya tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang juga dipenuhi luka memar.

Deg

Tiba-tiba saja dadanya merasa sesak saat mengingat betapa si pirang melindungi si orange membuat sesuatu didadanya terasa panas. Tapi tetap saja dia tak menghindari rasa sakit itu malah tanpa sadar kakinya makin mendekat pada sesosok pemuda pirang yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Buag

Brugh

Sasuke baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendapati dirinya tengah terduduk dan banyak orang ada di depannya. Pipinya terasa panas dan sakit saat disentuh olehnya ,sedikit dielusnya pipinya hingga tak sengaja menyentuh salah satu sudut bibirnya. Basah, itulah yang pertama kali dirasakannya saat menyentuh bibirnya, ditariknya jemarinya dari sudut bibirnya hanya untuk melihat cairan apa yang membasahi bibirnya. Saat melihat cairan merah kental melumuri jarinya tanpa sadar dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, seakan warna merah itu adalah suatu makanan yang sangat menarik. Rasa besi adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan saat cairan itu menyentuh lidahnya, dijilatnya darah yang tersisa dijarinya seakan tak mau kehilangan satu rasapun dari darahnya sendiri.

"Cih,kita lihat kau akan masuk kelompok mana Uchiha" desis seorang pemuda yang berada paling depan, mungkin ia adalah ketua dari kelompok pemuda tersebut sambil bersidekap.

Sasuke menaikkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk, menunjukkan memar yang tercipta karena tonjokkan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan entah oleh siapa.

Cuh

"Kau,grrr", bentak sang ketua tak terima dirinya di ludahi begitu saja oleh sang Uchiha terakhir. Tapi melihat lawannya marah besar Sasuke bukannya takut malah memperbesar serigainya.

Buag

Sebuah tendangan mendarat lurus diperut Uchiha muda tanpa ditangkis sama sekali olehnya. Membuat Sasuke terpelanting membentur sebuah tiang penyangga koridor asrama tersebut.

**TBC**

Omake 1

Pemuda indigo itu berjalan sendirian setelah melayani para pemuda dari asrama Mizu, dibibirnya tersungging serigai tipis setelah tak melihat seorangpun disekitarnya.

"Ne,Juugo-san ,target sudah ditemukan segera lanjutkan rencana B"katanya pelan berbicara entah pada siapa melalui jam pada tangan kirinya.

Tak jauh darisana seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk mengobati lukanya menyipitkan mata untuk melihat jelas sang pemuda indigo mencoba mengetahui apa yang sedang dibicarakannya dengan cara membaca leawat gerakan bibirnya.

**Nerd oh god!**

Yeeii selesai juga chapter 2 sempat terkena WB gara-gara program error yang mengakibatkan cerita chapter 2 yang sudah saya tulis selama 3 hari lembur kehapus gitu aja. Galau seharian ngerecokin teman-teman, karena jujur saja menulis itu lebih berharga daripada ketemu pacar,eh kok malah curhat *hajared.

Yup bales review

hai juga hiyoniraga-san, eh beneran ? arigatou. Nyehehe maaf kalau engga biasa soalnya lebih suka nulis bang,bang daripada dor,dor *ngeles. Ehm kalau gadis indigo kita lihat aja dulu dia siapa ini kan fic mysteri enggak seru dong kalau diungkap sekarang. Dark hinata ! aku juga suka banget, lebih power gitu. Yep ini dilanjut kok.

Yami

Yup ini lanjut kok. Ya pasti dong maunya sampai end. Yosh ganbatte

Hinata holic

Gomen mungkin enggak bisa ngabulin permintaannya karena jujur saja saya fujoshi, gomen enggak nulis diawal kalau permintaan pairingnya hanya untuk yaoi.

Berharap banget reader sekalian mau meninggalkan jejak, karena jujur saja tanpa komentar saya bingung fic saya baguskah? Jelekkah?. Jadi mohon reviewnya yah.

**Review please**


	3. nerd !

**Nerd oh god!**

**Genre : Mistery/Roman/drama**

**Pairing : Main pairing Sasunaru slight pairing lain**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Warn : OOC, lebay, gore garing, kenakalan remaja dan yang pasti yaoi , shonen-ai kalau enggak ngerti boyxboy,BL**

Makasih buat yang udah review maaf engga bisa update kilat. Hm ini fict emang terinspirasi dari karya kak Taz"Crimson behind the scene" tapi yah dalamnya _di _coba buat sebeda-bedanya kalau bisa*plaked. Nyehehe intinya Cuma ide penciptaan fic ini aja yang diambil. Makasih juga yang udah bilang fic aku keren. Eh maaf juga kalau ada yang kecewa ini fic ternyata Yaoi aku fujo sih. Dan aku bukan penggemar fujoshi karena aku sendiri salah satu fujoshi itu sendiri. And satu lagi laupun _pen name_ku Aidi bukan berarti aku cowo lho. Eh juga jangan panggil author panggil '_di'_ aja yah. Sekian dari saya 'Di-san'.

**Nerd oh god!**

"Hey apa aku harus menggendongmu hah." Sinis seorang pemuda pirang tengah menatap kesal pada pemuda raven yang sedari tadi terduduk di lantai dengan gaya Cinderella kena siksa menatapnya lurus dengan wajah datarnya. Ada ya Cinderella wajah datar ?

Pemuda itu mendengus berdiri cepat menepuk pantatnya dengan santai seakan luka dan lebam di tubuhnya itu sama sekali tak ada. Ya luka menghiasi tubuhnya yang seharusnya putih mulus itu disana-sini belum lagi tanda –tanda biru di sekujur tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya agak meng'hitam'. Sementara pemuda pirang mendengus kesal melihat kelakuannya.

"Baiklah terimakasih telah 'menolongku'."ucap pemuda raven _sarkastik_ sembari menangkap handuk yang dilemparkan begitu saja kearahnya.

"Hoo, tak perlu berterimakasih karena aku memang tak menolongmu, seharusnya aku tak perlu menggubrismu. Sekarang bahkan kau bisa berlari dengan santainya kalau kau mau." Sedikit menelitik pada luka dan lebam pada kulit _alabaster_ yang dilap pelan oleh sang raven.

"Ck,disini,disini,disini ah disana juga." Tunjuk pemuda pirang dengan tidak sopan menyentuh dengan telunjuknya luka yang baru saja mengering dengan warna merah pekat menyelimutinya. Pemuda raven mendengus jengkel juga sedikit meringis sakit saat jemari ramping pemuda pirang menekan lebih dalam lukanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyentuh lukaku _Dobe_, bagimanapun itu menyakitkan." Desis si raven tak suka sungguh pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya itu ternyata cukup menyebalkan juga yah walaupun rasa senang masih yang paling atas disana tetap saja dia tak bisa menyentuh lukanya seenaknya.

"Cih, kau sendiri tak kelihatan kenapa-kenapa saat selesai dipukuli oleh para ketua dari asrama _Hi_ dan _Mizu_." ucapnya sambil bersungut mengerucutkan bibir tanda tak suka.

Glup

Dan pemuda raven dengan rambut mencuat harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menyerang pemuda pirang yang berada didepannya dan juga berhasil mencuri hatinya pada saat pandangan pertama. Sungguh pemuda di depannya sekarang terlihat begitu manis dan juga menggoda disaat bersamaan, bibir itu seakan memanggil si raven untuk mendekat dan memakannya. Dan tanpa si raven sadari wajahnya pun mendekat kearah si pirang bersiap menerkam bibir merah merona yang tinggal beberapa centi darinya.

Buag

Pemuda raven hampir tersungkur kalau keseimbangannya tidak bagus, dia melirik tajam kearah pemuda pirang yang menatapnya sinis berkacak pinggang dengan gaya sok berkuasa.

"Hah, kau ini di sekolah ini tidak ada kata tidak fokus tahu kalau begini kau akan hancur hanya dalam beberapa hari. Cih ternyata aku salah sudah menebakmu berpura-pura lemah ternyata kau memang lemah dan bisakah kau tak memanggilku _Dobe_. _Teme_." Sambungnya lagi dengan angkuh.

"Ck, bisakah kau tidak menambah luka ditubuhku yang sudah'cukup'banyak ini." Si raven mendegus sekilas bersikap acuh dengan ucapan terakhir sipirang dan berjalan tanpa menunggu terlebih dulu penjelasan sipirang kemana meraka akan pergi . Toh kemana saja mereka akan pergi sama semua. Tetap tak akan pernah menginjak kedua asrama besar yang berdiri kokoh di depan mereka.

"Heh kalau kau tidak mau paling tidak jangan menyebutku dengan _Dobe_ ,_Teme_ brengsek." Teriak sipirang tak terima setelah pengajakannya dia dikatakan _Dobe_ sekarang malah ditinggal begitu saja.

"Hm." Jawab pemuda raven kalau Hm itu dua huruf yang disatukan bisa disebut jawaban dengan tak peduli.

"Grr,bisa tidak kau mengucap kata lain selain Hm mu yang merusak sitem sarafku _Teme_." Teriak sipirang mulai frustasi sepertinya memang benar bahwa dua konsonan tersebut bisa membuat urat saraf terganggu.

"Hm."

"Argh, kau membuatku gila _Teme_". Mengacak rambut pirangnya gemas saking gregetan pengen meremukkan tulang berangka di depannya dan kemudian dia susun kembali menjadi boneka sehingga ia bisa mengatur ekspresi pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu sesuka kehendak hatinya tapi err tidak jadi kalau menjadi boneka tu orang malah tambah tak punya ekspresi.

"Sasuke."

"Huh". Sipirang memiringkan kepala tak mengerti walaupun tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Namaku, panggil saja aku Sasuke." Seakan mengerti ketidakmengertian Naruto tentang perkataannya yang memang _absurd_.

Si pirang tersenyum lebar. " Kalau begitu panggil aku Naruto."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung kenapa Naruto tak menyebutkan marganya."Margamu?"

"Apa untungnya marga? Bukankah hal itu tidak diperlukan. Lagipula kau juga tak menyebutkan margamu." Tanya Naruto tampak air mukanya yang tadi terlihat senang berubah sedikit mengeras namun hal itu segera hilang secepat raut itu muncul.

Sasuke menyerigai merasa orang yang ia suka sama dengannya tak suka dengan klannya sendiri. Tentu saja raut wajah Naruto tadi sempat terlihat oleh Sasuke walaupun hanya lewat delikan mata. Namun ia berpura-pura terlihat tak tahu dan tetap bersikap acuh. Sepertinya memang tak salah pilihannya untuk terlihat lemah agar bisa lebih dekat dengan sipirang-Naruto.

**Nerd oh god!**

"Ne,Neji sampai kapan kita membersihkan ruangan ini?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut diikat keatas sembari mengelap salah satu garpu dengan muka malas. Sementara orang yang dipanggil Neji sama sekali tak menyahut pertanyaan dari pemuda yang berpotongan rambut layaknya nenas hanya mendengus-lelah. Sudah berapa kali setiap hari dia mendengarnya terlalu sering hingga membuat telinganya berdengung. Kembali asyik pada meja yang sedari tadi menjadi objek fokusnya hanya dua meja di pojok yang belum bersih termasuk meja yang dibersihkannya saat ini' tinggal sedikit lagi serunya dalam hati.' Tersenyum senang akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai

"Haah, kalau kau terus mengeluh kapan ini selesai Shika." Kali ini yang menyahut adalah pemuda dengan rambut _indigo_.

"Kau tau ini membosankan hanya untuk makan saja kita harus membersihkan kantin terlebih dahulu." Sahut pemuda yang dipanggil Shika, menunjukkan wajah mengantuknya.

"Bisa kau kerjakan saja tugasmu atau kau mau jatahmu kukurangi." Desis Neji pelan sambil menyerigai membuat pemuda bernama Shika itu memucat. Tidak , dia tidak akan mau jatahnya dikurangi sama saja harus membuatnya puasa selama satu malam karena dikurangi artinya tidak dibagi. Segera saja pemuda itu menarik salah satu garpu basah tergesa-gesa hingga membuat yang lain berhamburan kelantai.

"Arghhhh rusa kutub bisakah kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik." Teriak satu-satunya bocah yang ada disana sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi dia sudah hampir selesai membersihkan lantai sayang temannya yang 'sabar' ini malah kembali mengacaukannya. Kali ini Shika si rusa kutub langsung menegak ludah-_nervous_.

"Kalau tidak kau bereskan sekarang kau tau resikonya kan rusa kutub?" Desis bocah berambut merah pelan. Pistol ia todongkan tepat mengarah pada pemuda yang sudah berjengit panik di bibirnya tersungging senyuman sadis.

"Ya, ya aku akan membereskannya. Puas?" tanya pemuda tersebut sambil memungut garpu yang tercecer dia terlalu malas berurusan dengan bocah brutal di depannya ini karena sekali berurusan maka ia harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya agar tak terluka parah siapa yang menyangka bocah sepuluh tahun yang dianggap sebagai makhluk paling lemah oleh asrama besar hingga langsung menjadi anak terbuang tersebut adalah penembak jitu.

"Bagus." Sahut sibocah santai kembali berkutat dengan kain pel yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan lantai kantin bersiul-siul riang seakan tak terjadi apa –apa atau lebih tepatnya bocah tanpa pengetahuan apa-apa.

Semua masih asyik dengan kegiatannya masing masing. Bunyi air dari kran yang digunakan pemuda berambut indigo untuk membersihkan _foodset_ mendominasi kesunyian dalam ruangan tersebut. Sesekali tetap terdengar gerutuan Shika tentang kenapa ada begitu banyak _foodset_ yang harus dia keringkan. Sementara Neji telah duduk santai dengan tangan bersidekap di dada sepertinya dia sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. Terdengar suara bersahutan diluar membuat mereka menajamkan pendengaran.

.

"Heh paling tidak jangan menyebutku dengan _Dobe_ ,_Teme_ brengsek."

"Hm."

"Grr,bisa tidak kau mengucap kata lain selain. Hm mu yang merusak sitem sarafku _Teme_."

"Hm."

"Argh, kau membuatku gila _Teme_".

"Sasuke."

"Huh".

"Namaku, panggil saja aku Sasuke."

" Kalau begitu panggil aku Naruto."

"Margamu?"

"Apa untungnya marga? Bukankah hal itu tidak diperlukan."

.

"Sepertinya berjalan sesuai rencana." Tiba –tiba saja si bocah membuka suara dengan ekspresi serius mengambil temat duduk disela Neji dan Shika setelah orang yang membuat keributan diluar terdengar menjauh. Tak ada lagi menampakkan raut wajah kekanak-kanakan.

"Dia bergabung menjadi kelompok bawah?" Tanya pemuda _indigo_ yang kini membalik badannya mematikan keran ikut duduk di meja yang sudah diduduki tiga orang tersebut.

"Hm, ya itu memudahkan kita untuk mengawasinya." Sibocah mendengus pelan sambil menopang dagunya dengan jemarinya yang menyatu dan sikut menekuk membuatnya tetap duduk tegak.

"Hah, tak kusangka bocah Uchiha itu memilih menjadi anak terbuang bukannya Uchiha itu tak pernah mau dibawah?" selidik Neji sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Entahlah, lagipula dia berada pada kelompok atas ataupun bawah kita tetap akan menjadikannya target." Sahut Shikamaru malas merebahkan diri dengan lipatan lengan sebagai bantal.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu bernafsu sekarang. Ini baru permulaan." Tegur sibocah santai sambil memainkan garpu yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja tempat mereka berkumpul. Mengamati pantulan dirinya dicermin yang terbelah dibagian celah garpu membuatnya menyerigai."Lama juga menuggu hari ini tiba." Lanjutnya lesu.

"Yah, tapi kita tak akan bisa bergerak saat belum ada perintah."

"Ah,Asu-_chan_ bermain-main sedikit tidak masalah kan?" sahut sibocah dengan nada main-main mengundang deathglare dari sang pemuda _indigo_ yang dipanggil Asu-_chan_.

"Kau memang selalu menuruti _Buchou_,menyebalkan." Sungut bocah yang memiliki rambut merah tersebut melipat kedua tangan didepan dada- bersidekap sepertinya dia kembali pada _mode_ anak-anaknya.

Sementara si pemuda _indigo_ mulai memijit pelipisnya pelan memberikan _servis_ ringan untuk mengurangi masalah yang menumpuk di kepalanya. Sekarang si bocah itu mulai bersikap kekanakan padanya membuatnya mau tak mau semakin pusing karena tingkah sibocah.

"Gaara bisakah kau berhenti memasang tampang sok bocahmu dan berhenti melakukan itu." Kini pemuda berambut _indigo_ tersebut mulai berjengit karena entah sejak kapan bocah dengan nama Gaara tersebut sudah ada di samping tubuhnya.

"Masamune Asuka tetap diam dan berhenti menjerit tidak jelas." Sibocah menatap sadis pemuda yang sedari tadi memberontak tak mau di peluk olehnya membuat si pemuda diam tak mau berkomentar dengan sikap sibocah.

"Kenapa _Buchou_ memberiku tugas menjagamu, kenapa, kenapa?" tanya sipemuda pelan seakan hilang jiwanya hanya tinggal tubuh saja. Menyesali nasibnya yang terasa begitu miris. Salah siapa coba? Salahkan dirinya yang begitu patuh pada _Bochou_. Sibocah menyerigai melihat Asuka mendadak _mellow_ 'kau tak akan pernah bisa bebas karena aku memegang kartu _As_-mu' batin Gaara sinting.

"Hahh, dasar panda homo." Desah Shikamaru mengejek.

"Diam kau rusa kutub tukang tidur." Sahut Gaara sinis sambil memeluk Masamu.

"Ya terserah kau bocah panda- homo." Sengaja menekan kata homo dengan serigaian mengejek.

"Haa ,lalu ada apa dengan pemuda anjing itu?" Tanya Gaara sing a song kali ini dia yang menyerigai sementara Shikamaru memucat.

"Bocah panda."

"Rusa kutub sudahlah akui saja." Lanjut Gaara santai membuat pipi Shikamaru sedikit memerah namun segera ditutupinya dengan raut kesal.

"Kau." Shikamaru menunjuk Gaara tepat di depan wajahnya sementara si bocah masih terlihat santai.

Neji dan Asuka hanya bisa saling pandang dan menghela nafas kalau sudah begini mereka tak akan selesai sampai setengah jam kemudian. Namun melihat ini juga hal yang cukup menyenangkan karena menghilangkan strees. Dan juga mereka melakukannya hanya saat sebelum pikiran mereka harus fokus pada sesuatu yang penting. Ya karena permainan sebentar lagi dimulai.

**Nerd oh god!**

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto yang berjalan di depannya sambil sesekali menengok ke samping yang dia lihat hanya koridor yang semakin mereka tapaki tampak semakin sepi. Sebuah rumah kaca berdiri kokoh walaupun ada beberapa lubang disana sini. Sekitarnya nampak terawat sehingga tak membuat rumah kaca yang seharusnya seram jika saja tumbuhan merambat menghiasi sisian luar rumah dan rumput di sekitarnya meninggi. Matanya menumbuk pada bagunan dibelakang rumah kaca yang menyatu dengan rumah kaca itu sendiri.

"Ini tempat tinggal kami dan akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu." Suara Naruto menghentikan pengamatan Sasuke terhadap rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka err sebenarnya yang 'akan' hanya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menyahut hanya mengangguk pelan kembali mengikuti Naruto berjalan nampak dua orang pemuda sedang sibuk bercengkrama atau mungkin hanya seorang karena yang satunya asik mendengar dan melihat tingkah pemuda berambut _orange_ yang seperti anak-anak sesekali pemuda disampingnya membenarkan jaket tipis pemuda berambut _orange_ yang sering kali terjatuh dari pundaknya karena sang pemuda asik bercerita sembari menggerak-gerakkan tangannya cepat.

"_Tadaima_." Teriak pemuda berambut pirang keras saat mereka telah sampai di depan pintu rumah kaca.

"_Okaeri_."

Kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunia mereka kini menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lebar bergegas mendekati kedua pemuda yang baru memasuki bangunan. Si pemuda _orange_ mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya lalu kembali bercerita. Namun pemuda berambut coklat segera memicingkan matanya saat melihat orang yang tak dikenalinya datang bersama pemuda pirang.

"Siapa dia." Tanya pemuda coklat sinis sembari menunjuk pemuda berambut hitam mencuat.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya ,merasa jengkel karena ditunjuk dengan tidak sopan. Pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto yang menyadari ada aura-aura tidak mengenakkan diantara mereka langsung menengahi.

"Ah dia murid baru." Jawab Naruto cepat menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sudah menjadi anak bawah?"Tanyanya lagi ketus.

"Ya, baru saja"

Pemuda berambut coklat kembali melirik kearah pemuda berambut mencuat kali ini lebih seksama. Melihat luka dan lebam disekujur tubuh pemuda coklat langsung manggut-manggut.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke datar sedikit risih dengan pengamatan mata pemuda coklat.

"Hahh. Baiklah silahkan masuk." Desah pemuda coklat pelan.

"Hm."

**Nerd oh god!**

"Orangnya hanya ini?" Tanya Sasuke bingung karena kemungkinan yang dia tahu pemuda _indigo_ yang dia temui pertama kali adalah anak bawah tapi kenapa orang itu tak ada disini.

"Ah, maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung sambil menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menunduk memeluk pemuda _orange_ yang sedang tertidur sembari bersandar pada bahunya membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Kau tau? Maksudku pemuda berambut _indigo_ itu bukankah dia kelompok bawah juga?"

Naruto tampak mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat orang yang ditanyakan Sasuke namun saat mengingat orang tersebut raut wajahnya berubah keruh.

"Ya dia memang anak kelompok bawah tapi lebih baik kau jangan dekat dengannya." Jawab sipirang serius.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung apa maksudnya dengan jangan dekat bukankah mereka sama berada dalam kelompok bawah.

"Penindasan oleh kelompok bawah sendiri eh?" Sasuke datar namun dalam hati sudah menyerigai senang merasa dapat permainan baru.

"Bukan." Tanggap sipirang cepat."Hanya saja sebaiknya kau jangan dekat dengan mereka." Lanjut sipirang pelan..

"Mereka?" Beo Sasuke.

Si pirang mengangguk."Ya, dia masih punya 3 teman lagi. Pertama anak dari keluarga Sabaku , yaitu Sabaku no Gaara anak berusia 10 tahun yang berhasil masuk karena kecerdasan luar biasanya kudengar IQ-nya 230. Kedua keturunan kelompok atas keluarga Hyuuga, termasuk dalam 5 keluarga _constituante_ negara Konoha. Kau pasti tahu keluarga itu siapa saja Namikaze,Uchiha,Hyuuga itu sendiri,Sabaku dan Nara. Kau bisa mengenalinya dengan warna matanya yang keperakan. Namanya Hyuuga Neji. Kemudian orang ketiga masih masuk dalam jejeran keluarga terpandang adalah Nara Shikamaru orangnya selalu tertidur dimanapun dia berada namun otaknya tidak kalah dengan bocah Sabaku itu. Lalu pemuda berambut _indigo_ itu namanya Masamune Asuka dia merupakan satu-satunya yang bukan golongan _Five constituante family_ juga merupakan sosok yang paling misterius. Kabarnya dia salah satu keluarga yakuza dan masih merupakan keturunan keluarga Hyuuga namun dari golongan bawah karena matanya bewarna layaknya keluarga Hyuuga lain." Papar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lantas kenapa mereka berada di kelompok bawah?"

"Entahlah. Mereka memang aneh." Jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu kenapa kau melarangku untuk dekat dengan mereka?" Korek Sasuke lagi kembali kepertanyaan awal.

"Eh, itu ah sudahlah pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka." Seru Naruto gugup membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya nampaknya Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah terserah padamu." Sahut Sasuke akhirnya. Membiarkan Naruto untuk tak terlalu memikirkan apa yang sedang dia sembunyikan toh dia orang baru untuk pemuda pirang ini jadi dia tak mau membuat pemuda pirang ini menjadi tidak nyaman di dekatnya. Mencoba untuk tidur namun tak berhasil keempat orang yang Naruto ceritakan telah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya sebenarnya ada apa dengan sekolah ini atau lebih tepatnya ada apa dengan murid-murid disini?

**Nerd oh god!**

Suara jangkrik terdengar bersahutan sementara langit tampak masih menghitam namun sedikit lebih terang menandakan bahwa subuh telah tiba saat Sasuke akhirnya bisa memejamkan mata. Namun sebuah suara membangunkannya saat Sasuke hampir terlelap. Dia menggeram pelan tanda tak ingin diganggu namun orang itu tampak tidak peduli malah makin kencang mengoncangkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan mencoba bangkit dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Saat mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa terlihat pemuda dengan rambut panjang sebahu dan poni rata tengah memandang kearahnya dengan senyum anggun. Sasuke hampir saja memukul pemuda tersebut jika ia tak segera ingat bahwa pemuda itu adalah salah satu dari anggota dalam 'rumah' ini.

"Sasuke sebaiknya kita bergegas ke kantin." Suara pemuda tersebut terdengar lembut.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menandakan dia mendengar kemudian pemuda tersebut segera bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke menyiapkan keperluannya sendiri. Sementara Sasuke kembali berbaring memutuskan untuk mengambil nyawanya sedikit lagi sebelum dia duduk dan menyambar jaketnya yang tersampir di bahu kursi tua yang bahkan tak memiliki kaki lagi hanya dijadikan sebagai tempat meletakkan satu-satunya jam weker yang ada pada tempat tersebut.

"Lee, kau sudah memanggil Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang walaupun tidak tampak jelas karena cahaya yang minim. Disampingnya berdiri dua pemuda lain.

"Ya, sebentar lagi dia akan turun." Jawab pemuda yang baru saja datang bernama Lee tersebut.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Suara dari belakang ketiga pemuda tersebut membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan kebelakang sebentar kemudian mulai berjalan cepat.

"Untuk apa kita ke kantin?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya tak sanggup untuk menahan diri agar tidak bingung. Tak sadar bahwa sikapnya benar-benar berubah menjadi orang yang suka bicara dan bertanya.

"Mendapatkan jatah makan." Jawab pemuda berambut coklat yang akhirnya Sasuke tahu bernama Kiba.

"Kita bisa mendapatkan jatah makan dari kantin tapi kita harus membersihkan kantin terlebih dahulu itupun kalau kita tidak keduluan oleh mereka." Lanjut Kiba.

"Kelompok bocah itu?" masih belum bisa mengatasi kebingungannya.

"Ya. Maka dari itu cepat." Seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menyerebot menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke kemudian belari cepat sambil menggandeng pemuda _orange_ yang malah asyik tertawa-tawa.

Kiba mulai ikutan berteriak sembari berlari mengejar Naruto dan pemuda _orange_ sementara Lee hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepala ,melanjutkan jalannya. Sasuke? Dia kembali kesifat _stoic_nya memasukkan tangan kekantung celana.

**Nerd oh god!**

Berjalan tanpa ada yang dilakukan membuat Sasuke teringat pertemuannya dengan tetua Uchiha. Beruntung Sasuke sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan bajunya terlebih dahulu hingga ia tidak perlu alasan untuk kembali ke _mansion_ walaupun jika dia tidak membawa dia lebih memilih untuk tetap bertahan dengan baju yang dipakainya sampai Kakashi datang membawakan baju untuknya tidak sudi bertemu dengan para tua bangka yang hanya tau kekuasaan saja.

Flashback

"Kau menyukai sekolah ini Tuan muda?"

"Ya sangat suka." Jawab Sasuke dengan serigainya.

Kakashi hanya diam melihat reaksi tuannya. Ya tuannya harus menyukai ini. Karena sudah saatnya dia mengetahui semua hal yang telah lama ditutupi. Dan langkah pertamanya dimulai dari sini.

"Aku tidak pulang."

"Hah?" Mencoba memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah.

" Aku . .Kakashi." Ulang Sasuke dengan penekanan ditiap kata-katanya.

"Ta-tapi Uchiha-_sama_ bagaimana dengan pertemuan dengan dewan tetua."Gagap Kakashi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia tidak berhasil membujuk Sasuke datang kepertemuan tetua klan.

"Kau bisa menggantikanku." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Aku tidak mau , sama saja dengan bunuh diri Sasuke-_baka_." Teriak Kakashi frustasi tanpa memperdulikan lagi kesopanan terhadap atasan. Apa yang dia pedulikan coba sementara akibat tuannya nyawanya terancam.

Memutar kedua bola matanya bosan Sasuke berjalan begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Kakashi yang nampaknya langsung _down_ dengan tugas yang dia tinggalkan. Dia melangkah santai memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana sekarang tinggal mengambil ranselnya yang disimpan di mobil Kakashi dengan sembunyi tentunya. Ternyata dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk benar-benar memutuskan kontak dengan Uchiha.

Flashback end.

**Nerd oh god!**

Sasuke memegang perutnya yang terasa melilit karena terkhir kali makan yaitu dua hari yang lalu saat mereka bisa datang lebih pagi untuk membersihkan kantin. Namun hari selanjutnya kelompok bocah _nerd_ tersebut mengambil alih. Salahkan si Naruto dengan sintingnya saat bertemu dengan Asuka si pemuda berambut _indigo_ tersebut malah mengajaknya bertaruh dengan cara gunting batu kertas untuk mendapatkan jatah makan di kantin dan hasilnya? Jangan pernah menanyakan hasilnya karena inilah fakta yang ada mereka kalah telak dalam tiga ronde pertaruhan aneh tersebut dan tidak mendapat jatah kantin selama seminggu. Kenapa tidak berkelahi coba? Dan dengan santainya Naruto dan anak lainnya menjawab 'sesama kalangan _nerd_ tidak boleh bertarung'. Arggh Sasuke berharap supaya ia tidak mati kelaparan saja seminggu tidak makan. Sejak masih dikelas tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Sebenarnya memang ada makanan namun saat melihatnya saja membuat Sasuke bergidik mual membayangkan 'makanan' tersebut masuk keperutnya.

_2 hari yang lalu-_

"Sasuke kau tidak makan?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencomot 'makanan' berukuran sebesar telunjuk tersebut kemudian memasukkan kemulutnya.

"Hm,hmmm,humm ,humm." Komentar pemuda _orange_ a.k.a Kyuubi asik menguyah makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya sehingga tidak jelas apa yang dia katakan.

"_Nii_ jangan makan sambil bicara." Tegur Naruto tak sadar dia juga asyik makan.

"Kau-nyam-juga-nyam-bicara-nyam-nyam."Sahut Kyuubi sang kakak tak mau kalah makin banyak meraup tak lagi mencomot 'makanan' ditangannya memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

Sasuke yang mencomot satu potong 'makanan' tersebut langsung menaruhnya lagi saat mendengar Kyuubi tersedak.' _Jangan –jangan Kyuubi keracunan'_ batinnya horror.

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk." Muka Kyuubi langsung pucat pasi sembari terus terbatuk-batuk.

"Kyuu-_nii_ sudah kubilang kan jangan makan sambil bicara." Naruto menepuk pundak Kyuubi yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Hoekk." Keluarlah sebuah potongan kepala kecil bermata dua dibagian depan sudah jelas di_definisikan_ bahwa itu adalah hewan kelas _Antrhopoda_ dengan ciri memiliki kaki 6 dan ber _antena_ alias serangga alias belalang atau jangkrik yang sekarang tersaji didepan. Sasuke langsung mual sementara yang lain malah seperti tidak melihat apapun Kyuubi dan Naruto pun sudah kembali makan dengan lahap. Merasa perut melilit tak sanggup melihat teman-temannya makan Sasuke memilih keluar sembari memegangai perutnya yang serasa akan keluar isinya yang sudah sedikit itu.

_Present_

Duduk di batu yang dikelilingi banyak daun dan pepohonan hingga menyediakan lebih banyak oksigen yang bisa menentramkan pikiran seharusnya sih begitu tapi tidak berlaku untuk Tuan muda Uchiha kita yang penampilannya saat ini begitu kusut dengan muka tertekuk.

Menarik nafas pelan sebelum menghembuskannya kasar Sasuke mengambil salah satu daun muda dari tumbuhan berdaun banyak dalam satu tangkai dengan pucuk berbentuk menggumpal a.k.a pakis. Mengunyah daun tersebut tanpa dimasak terlebih dahulu membuat hanya rasa lendir dan sedikit rasa daun bercampur dengan air ludahnya./ Lumayan enak sebenarnya soalnya author pernah ngerasain, pas penasaran gitu* jelaslah authorkan sodaranya kambing*plaked gaje.

Merasa tumbuhan tersebut lumayan bisa dimakan Sasuke memutuskan mengambil tumbuhan lain yang biasanya di konsumsi ibu hamil sayangnya pilihan yang salah untuk dimakan langsung. Menggigit sedikit.

"Hoeekkkk." Dan Sasuke langsung muntah karena rasanya bikin pusing.

Merasa jadi hewan herbivora sekelas kambing membuatnya duduk kembali di batu merenungi nasib. Untung juga bukan tumbuhan beracun Sasuke jadi kau seharusnya masih bersyukur.

Krik krik krik

Suara jangkrik membuat Sasuke menengok kebalik bongkahan tanah yang nampak gembur nampak seekor hewan berwarna hitam kecoklatan menengok malu. Aish author mulai ngaco.

Mata Sasuke langsung berbinar merancang rencana sadis pemutilasian hewan tersebut tertawa nista dalam hati. Bergerak lambat ala hewan karnivora dan.

Catch

Jangkrik berhasil didapat segera saja dicabutinya kaki hewan hitam coklat tersebut dan hampir memasukkan hewan tersebut kemulutnya namun tiba-tiba diurungkannya mengingat hewan tersebut mentah masih mending makanan jangkrik dirumah kaca masih dimasak walaupun hanya digoreng. Tanya dapat minyak darimana? Dihutan kan banyak pohon kelapa. Namun suara perutnya membuat dia kembali mendekatkan hewan hasil pembunuhannya ke mulutnya._'Tenang Sasuke, jangkrik itu berprotein tinggi ,sehat Sasuke sehat_ ' teriak batinnya meyakinkan.

Brugh

'_Aish kenapa ia harus tersiksa seperti ini. Seandainya dulu dia tidak terus makan hal yang disediakan pelayan saja pasti dia tidak akan sesusah ini. Coba dulu dia pernah ikut Survival di hutan pasti dia minimal bisa mendapatkan kelinci dengan perangkapnya' _

Membuang jangkrik yang hampir masuk kemulutnya, Sasuke berjalan lesu menuju danau barangkali dia berhasil menangkap ikan dan bisa membawakan juga untuk Naruto dan teman-teman lainnya membuatnya sedikit semangat membayangkan sang pujaan hati bisa makan dengan lahap walaupun Naruto makan apa aja tetap lahap tuh. Beruntungnya malam ini bulan purnama jadi dia tidak terlalu memerlukan penerangan tapi juga sialnya danau tersebut harus melewati dua asrama besar dan juga berada diluar sekolah. Entah rencana ini bagus atau tidak tapi mencoba tidak masalahkan? Benarkan?

**Nerd oh god!**

Mencoba berjalan dengan tenang Sasuke berhasil melewati kedua asrama besar untuk sekarang. Dia sudah hampir bisa melompat dari gerbang jika saja tidak ada suara yang menghalanginya.

"Kau mau kemana heh bocah bodoh." Ejek pemuda berbadan tinggi besar yang Sasuke tau dari asrama _Mizu_ karena jasnya yang berwarna biru dan karena dia juga salah satu orang yang mengeroyoknya.

"Sudah tidak tahan lagi berada disini hah jadi berniat kabur?" Pemuda botak ikut menimpali.

"Hahh dasar anak manja, manusia lemah." Sasuke masih diam berusaha tak menggubris namun kalimat yang terakhir cukup membuat darahnya naik.

Para pemuda menyerigai melihat Sasuke diam saja tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa malah menundukkan kepala.

"Sayang sekali." Ucap pemuda pertama dengan sedih."Kau tidak akan bisa keluar. Serang dia." Lanjutnya dengan tawa maniak.

Tep, tep,tep,

Hyaaa

Catch

Para pemuda membelalakkan mata saat dilihatnya pukulan orang yang badannya paling besar dan kuat di kelompok ditangkap begitu saja.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Sasuke masih dengan muka menunduk membuat semua yang ada disana bingung."Sayang sekali kau telah memilih mangsa yang salah." Lanjut Sasuke mengangkat kepala dengan tatapan tajam.

Merasa diremehkan oleh kelompok bawah membuat mereka menyerang Sasuke membabi buta. Menyerang dari segala arah dengan serempak. Sementara Sasuke hanya memasang kuda-kuda.

Drap,drap,drap.

Buag, buag,sreet,set,crack.

Pukul, pukul, hindar,tangkap,putar.

Brugh

Lima pemuda yang terjatuh memandang horror ke arah Sasuke mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari gerakannya yang mereka tau mereka tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Namun sebagai kelompok atas mereka tidak akan kabur begitu saja yang lain langsung menyerang Sasuke.

Salah satu menendang perut namun segera ditangkis dengan menekuk tangan kedalam sehingga dengan mudah menangkap kaki lawan dan langsung membantingnya keras kearah dua pemuda lain yang siap menyerang. Sementara dari samping pukulan hampir mengenai pelipisnya namun segera Sasuke menoleh kesamping hingga tidak terkena dan langsung meninju dada penyerang hingga terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang patah. Pemuda di belakang menyerigai merasa mendapat celah bersiap memukul dengan kayu yang dipungutnya sayang refleks Sasuke lebih cepat sehinggga kayunya malah menghantam pemuda yang menerjang Sasuke dari depan. Membuat pemuda tersebut menggeram dan celingak-celinguk karena hanya dia yang tersisa.

"Mencariku?" Tanya Sasuke langsung menghantamkan sikutnya keleher tepatnya tengkuk orang tersebut. Dan orang terakhirpun ambruk menghasilkan serigai senang dari Sasuke.' Hah sudah lama ia tidak bermain'. Membuang nafas segera karena selesai bertarung rasa lapar semakin parah, Sasuke harus bergegas pergi ke danau.

**Nerd oh god!**

Suasana diluar sekolah begitu sepi hanya ada gang-gang sempit yang menghubungkan dengan perkampungan kumuh yang berjarak 3 km dari sekolah. Tak ada hiruk-pikik kota ataupun kendaraan bermotor membuat sekolah ini serasa begitu terpencil. Entah kenapa sekolah ini dibangun di balik perumahan kumuh yang pasti sekarang Sasuke tak bisa konsentrasi untuk memikirkan itu. Berjalan terus dengan pelan sebelum berhenti karena merasakan ada orang di balik gang sempit yang baru dilewatinya. Benar saja ada delapan orang berbadan tinggi besar dengan baju formal salah satunya berbadan kekar dan memakai _long coat_ selutut sepertinya pimpinan mereka nampak sedang duduk tenang seperti menunggu seseorang. Menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya saat mendapatkan mainan baru.

Tap

"_Konbawa_, mau bermain?" Tanya Sasuke sopan.

Kedelapan orang tersebut langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih tersenyum ramah atau mungkin serigai _shinigami_ pencabut nyawa entahlah. Menaikkan alisnya tak yakin dengan bocah berambut mencuat di depan mereka.

"Kau. Sendirian?" Tanyanya mengulum tawa.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke santai masih memasukkan tangan dalam saku celana.

"Cih, apa kau bosan hidup bocah?" Tanyanya lagi makin meremehkan sementara anak-buahnya tertawa memegangi perut mereka.

Mencoba memegang dagu dalam pose berpikir."Ya aku bosan hidup tapi aku yakin bisa mengalahkan kalian semua dalam sekejap." Jawab Sasuke santai sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Damn, you get play ,eh kid."

"Cih ,shut up , i'll fuck to sew your mouth."

"Hahahaha, yeah, it's can't be possible."

CLACK

"Oh yeah, lets we shows its."

Seringai terbentuk dari bibir tipis tersebut. Tangan kanannya menodongkan _Glock-17_ sementara tangan lainnya dimasukkan kedalam kantong celana .

Orang-orang didepannya mulai naik pitam karena merasa diremehkan,segera saja menyerang kearah orang bersenjata tersebut .

BANG BANG BANG BANG

**TBC**

Yuhu selesai juga ini chapter 3 moga reader suka. Ni fict udah mau buka konflik. Mohon tinggalkan jejak karena semakin banyak review kalian _di _bakalan makin semangat dan makin cepat update *jiah janji tuh.

See ya nex chappy

**Review please**


	4. secretly agency 2

**Nerd oh god!**

**Genre : Mistery/Roman/drama**

**Pairing : Main pairing Sasunaru slight pairing lain**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Warn : OOC, lebay, gore garing, kenakalan remaja dan yang pasti yaoi , shonen-ai kalau enggak ngerti boyxboy,BL. Kali ini menurut **_**Di **_**sendiri ni chapter ngeboringin.**

Yups makasih udah review fic saya. Makasih udah dibilang keren.#hue nangis haru sambil gigit sepatu. Naruto emang dari kalangan bawah. Umm nyembunyiin sesuatu? Mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Kalau Namikaze ato bukan di bawah ada jawabannya kok. Yup ini di update chapter 4. Happy reading minna.

**Nerd oh god!**

Sepasang mata hitam besar menelitik pada pemandangan di depannya, dimana terdapat delapan orang dewasa yang tampak bersimbah darah. Belum lagi bau anyir yang masih menyebar kuat menandakan pembantaian itu baru saja terjadi. Melangkahi satu persatu tubuh yang tergeletak, sosok itu mencoba mencari apa ada orang yang masih hidup. Sayangnya keinginannya tak terwujud karena dari kedelapan orang tersebut tak terdapat seorangpun yang bergerak ataupun mengeluarkan suara ritihan pelan.

Dia menendang seseorang dengan pakaian _long_ _coat_ yang seakan menjadi alas untuk berbaring, tak ada luka serius di tubuhnya hanya saja, sebuah lubang menganga tepat di dahinya. Mengeratkan jemarinya pelan sambil melangkah mencoba mencari barang yang harusnya ditransaksikan dengannya namun tak dia temui dimanapun sudut matanya memandang.' Cih sial dia terlambat.'

.

Brak

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya lelaki paruh baya itu keras sembari mengebrak meja dari kayu _oak_ itu kasar.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat. Dan ada orang yang mulai ikut campur rencana kita." Tatapan pemuda itu lembut dengan suara tenang sama sekali tak menampakkan ketakutan dari gebrakan yang baru saja dilakukan orang di depannya.

Lelaki paruh baya berambut hitam itu tersenyum beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati pemuda yang berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Jadi kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya _gaki_?" Tanya lelaki itu, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang pemuda berambut sebahu tersebut.

Sreet

Tes

Benda cair perlahan keluar dari celah yang terbuka, berkumpul menjadi sebuah tetesan di pipi sang pemuda bermata hitam besar , yang sedari tadi hanya diam namun hal tersebut sama sekali tak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya. Karena pemuda itu sama sekali tak menampakkan ketakutan.

"Hahahahaha." Tertawa keras sembari menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa menjilat pelan darah yang menempel pada pisau _glitter_ itu." Kau tau yang terjadi bila tak menurutiku _Baka_-_gaki_." Bentaknya kasar. Ekspresinya bisa berubah dalam hitungan detik.

"Ya, tentunya kau tak mau bocah kesayanganmu terluka bukan?" lelaki itu bersing a song. Menyerigai senang saat tubuh ramping yang sedari tadi menampakkan ketenangan ,sedikit berjengit namun kemudian kembali tenang.

Pemuda itu berbalik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya ancaman dari lelaki yang masih menatapnya angkuh, menutup pintu kasar sebagai ekspresi kekesalannya.

Lelaki itu mendengus pelan sebelum ekspresi mukanya berubah serius. Sepertinya orang ini memang pandai merubah ekspresi. _Pemblokadean_ ini harus segera dia urus. Dia tidak mau orang tersebut merusak rencana yang telah ia susun susah payah selama ini.

**Nerd oh god!**

TAP  
TAP  
TAP  
Mata pemuda berambut hitam itu bergerak melirik kearah sumber suara. Tiga orang pria dengan seorang wanita tengah berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Dan matanya membulat saat sosok _indigo_ adalah salah satunya. Tak lama karena ia mengatur kembali ekspresi diamnya._'Well ini sungguh menarik'_. Sosok _indigo_ itu menoleh dan tersenyum sekilas kearah pemuda berambut raven. Sedangkan pemuda itu masih terus memutar memorinya hingga ingatannya mengacu pada satu objek, well bisa kita sebut seseorang.

"DIA"

Ada apa lagi ini kenapa gadis di depannya begitu mirip dengan Asuka, si pemuda berambut _indigo_. Dan juga salah satu pemuda yang bersamanya, juga nampak seperti ciri-ciri yang telah Naruto sebutkan. Sebenarnya siapa mereka berlagak sebagai anak _nerd_ , tapi disini nampak jauh berbeda. Oh ya, bocah itu jangan-jangan dia yang disebut Naruto dengan bocah Sabaku. Tapi yang paling aneh adalah, kenapa lelaki berbadan tinggi besar berambut _orange_ yang merupakan penjaga sekolah itu ada disini. Kegilaan apa ini? Jangan-jangan setelah ini James Bond itu sebenarnya nyata dan menjadi _Bochou_ kelompok mereka. Memikirkan saja membuat Sasuke merasa aneh dengan pikiran konyolnya, yang entah kenapa muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya.

"Sudah puas menganalisa tuan Uchiha?" Sebuah suara berhasil membuatnya tersentak. Dilihatnya bocah berambut merah itu menyerigai. Sasuke masih diam tak mau berkomentar dengan bocah tidak jelas di depannya.

"Wah sepertinya kau benar-benar spesial Sasuke, sehingga _Buchou_ sendiri yang menyiapkan penyambutan." Kali ini pemuda berambut nenas yang bersuara.

Sasuke makin mengeratkan gengamannya pada _condor knife_ yang ada di tangannya. Mencoba menjaga jarak dengan gerombolan orang-orang yang masih misterius baginya.

"Uchiha Sasuke kau benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa diajak bersantai ya?" Bocah itu bersuara lagi kali ini sambil duduk santai di salah satu bangku perpustakaan.

Memicingkan mata , menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya dengan ketidakseriusan orang-orang di depannya, namun satu hal yang mengganjal '_bocah ini ketua'_ tanyanya dalam hati melihat seksama pada sang bocah berambut merah.

"Ah bukan kok, aku hanya ditugaskan sebagai ketua dalam misi ini." Ucap bocah merah cepat mengibaskan tangannya pura-pura grogi.

Ketua misi? Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Jadi pemuda ah maksudnya gadis itu sengaja membantunya agar mengikutinya kemari. Cih pancingan.

Si bocah menyerigai." Wah ternyata tidak percuma kau punya otak pintar. Jadi kau sudah tau kondisinya kan?" Tanya sibocah basa-basi.

"Apa maumu hah?" Desis Sasuke tak suka merasa dipermainkan oleh seorang bocah.

"Mauku?" Beo sibocah menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan bertaut." Kau ." Tatap sibocah tajam.

"Apa maksudmu hah?"

Sasuke benar-benar semakin bingung dengan kata-kata sibocah merah. Apa maksudnya menginginkannya namun sama sekali tidak menyerangnya. Sasuke sudah terlalu biasa dengan hal ini . Dimana orang-orang penting menyewa sekelompok orang untuk membunuhnya, karena penolakan kerjasama olehnya. Barangkali orang ini juga merupakan suruhan salah satu orang yang tidak menyukainya. Tapi sayang sekali karena ia yang akan balik membantai orang-orang tersebut.

"Bukan seperti itu _baka_." Dengus simerah kesal.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung apa maksud semua ucapannya sih? Kalau terus-terusan bicara _absurd_ , dengan berbagai makna begini mana dia mengerti.

"Kami tak akan membunuhmu seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jika memang itu yang sedang kau pikirkan, kami hanya ingin kau bergabung dengan kami." Hela pemuda berambut coklat panjang lelah. Akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah bosan melihat pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak _connect_ antara bocah merah dan Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menautkan alisnya bingung, mendengar perkataan dari pemuda tadi yang bisa langsung Sasuke _definisikan_ sebagai Neji. Tidak membunuh? Bergabung? Sebenarnya apa maunya sih orang-orang di depannya ini.

"Untuk apa kalian mengajakku? Satahuku tau kalian termasuk orang yang memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata. Yang aku yakin bisa menghancurkan sebuah negara hanya dengan otak kalian." Selidik Sasuke tak mau mengambil resiko mati saat masuk dalam kelompok ini, walaupun cara penyambutannya cukup membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Memecahkan masalah." Jawab Neji santai.

"Kau pasti akan tertarik dengan target kami." Seru si bocah merah antusias.

Masalah? Misteri? Hah itu terlalu membosankan untuk Sasuke, mendengus kesal karena merasa percuma sudah tertarik dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak menarik akhirnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Sahut Sasuke santai hendak berbalik pergi.

"Bagaimana kalau masalah itu mengenai, pembantaian klan Uchiha 12 tahun yang lalu?" Perkataan bocah tersebut sontak membuat Sasuke berjengit, membalikkan badan dan menatap sinis kearah bocah merah.

"Wah kau masih ingat ternyata?" Tanya sibocah santai." Lagipula kau akan mendapatkan hadiah lho kalau kau mau ikut." Tawarnya lagi. Membuat Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" bentak Sasuke dia tak dapat lagi mengendalikan emosinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bukan Uchiha terakhir Sasuke?" Dibalas pertanyaan juga oleh sibocah dengan tatapan tajam, membalas _deathglare_ yang diberikan Sasuke.

Menatap penuh selidik pada sibocah berambut merah itu, Sasuke benar-benar dibuat kacau oleh seorang bocah. Dia bukan Uchiha terakhir lalu siapa setan kakak dan adiknya?

"Hehehe. Kau tidak bisa menjawab yah?" cengir sibocah dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

Apa yang harus dia jawab? Selama ini dia sudah mempekerjakan puluhan agen terkenal untuk menemukan kakak dan adiknya yang dia anggap masih hidup . Namun 12 tahun telah berlalu tapi saudaranya tidak bisa ditemukan. Awalnya Sasuke begitu yakin, kalau mereka hanya berlari panik karena ketakutan tapi keyakinan tersebut semakin memudar. Setelah sekian tahun berlalu namun tidak mendapat titik terang. Belum lagi tetua mengatakan mungkin kedua saudaranya sudah hangus menjadi abu dengan santai. Cih seolah nyawa manusia tidak ada harganya, namun lambat-laun pemikiran itu mulai mendominasi pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku memang Uchiha terakhir." Desis Sasuke pelan .

"Yakin?" Bocah itu malah mempermainkannya.

"Kau, apa maumu dengan mengajakku ikut dalam kelompokmu hah?" Desis Sasuke tak suka.

"Tentu saja untuk menjadi anggota, dan kau akan mendapat hadiah yang sangat besar bila ikut kami." Jawab si bocah dengan gaya kekanakan, menggerakkan kedua tangannya membentuk bola besar.

"Apa hadiahnya?" Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ditanyakan Sasuke saat otaknya terasa buntu karena tersulut amarah.

"Hah, akhirnya kau bertanya juga." Keluh si bocah."Bagaimana kalau _imouto_-mu tersayang?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung _imuoto_-nya, apa maksud dari kalimat bocah merah di depannya ini sih. _Imouto_-nya sudah meninggal semenjak kejadian itu, lalu apa maksud _imouto_ kalau jebakan kenapa ekspresi sibocah terlihat serius.

"Heh, apa maksudmu panda dengan adik Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda berambut nenas tiba-tiba, padahal sedari tadi dia tidur tapi bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, menakjudkan. _Great_ ini pasti Shikamaru anilisis Sasuke.

Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke harus dibuat berpikir dengan pertanyaan dari Shikamaru tadi. Kalau anggota kelompoknnya saja tidak tau, berarti dia sedang membongkar suatu rahasia bukan jebakan.

"Eh maaf teman-teman, ini permintaan _Bochou_ untuk merahasiakannya sampai bocah itu bertemu kita." Jawab bocah merah sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

Sasuke masih diam tak mau berkomentar, dia hanya ingin membaca suasana untuk saat ini. Tidak mau bertindak gegabah dengan resiko nyawa melayang. Cih dia tidak akan sudi mati di kandang pemangsa.

"Hehehe, sebaiknya aku tunjukkan saja yah?" tanya si bocah basa-basi kemudian menjentikkan jari.

**Nerd oh god!**

Tap

Sosok gadis berambut _indigo_ pendek berjalan dari daerah belakang rak yang gelap, tempat sedari tadi dia berdiri. Sasuke mangamati lagi sosok itu kenapa rasanya, dia sangat familiar dengan orang ini tapi siapa?

Gadis itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk menampilkan wajah putih mulus ,bibir merah _plum,_ dengan hidung yang bangir serta mata bewarna keperakan. Perlahan tangan putihnya bergerak menyusuri daerah sekitar matanya menyentuh lensa matanya. Nampak sesuatu berbentuk lapisan tipis terkelupas, tertarik oleh jemarinya. Sayang, tak seorangpun sempat melihat warna asli matanya karena gadis itu keburu memejamkan sebelah matanya dan melepas _softlens_ yang satunya.

"Hai." Sapanya pelan setelah sepasang mata itu membuka, menampakkan iris hitam pekat layaknya langit malam.

Degh

Nafas Sasuke serasa tercekat melihat iris malam di depannya. Memorinya berputar kemasa lalu, dimana dia bermain ayunan dengan seorang anak perempuan. Mata anak itu terus menatapnya sembari berbagi tawa dengannya. Mata yang hitam kelam, seperti gadis di depannya juga rambut yang lebih biru, dari miliknya selalu terbawa angin saat ayunan bergerak juga sama dengan gadis itu. Sasuke tak bisa lagi bergerak kakinya membatu walaupun dia sudah mencoba menggerakkannya namun tetap tidak bisa.

"Sasu-_nii_?" Sapa sang gadis pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tak lagi bergerak.

Tring

Suara besi berbenturan dengan lantai keramik langsung terdengar saat suara itu mengalun pelan ditelinganya. Pisau yang sedari digengamnya terjatuh begitu saja.' Sasu-nii' panggilan itu panggilan yang sudah sangat lama dirindukannya, panggilan dari orang yang tersayang, adiknya.

Grep

Gadis itu tersentak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajah putihnya diceruk leher sigadis. Matanya terasa panas hingga tanpa ia sadari butiran cairan bening mengalir melalui pelupuk matanya. Benarkan dugaannya selama ini saudaranya belum mati.

Sasuke langsung saja bertubi-tubi, memberikan ciuman di pipi dan di dahi gadis itu sementara si gadis tertawa kegelian sembari mengeratkan balasan pelukannya di badan Sasuke. Menjauhkan wajahnya sebentar dengan tangan memegang kedua pipi si gadis, Sasuke kembali menciumi si gadis layaknya dia adalah seorang bocah. Bukannya Sasuke mau mesum dengan adiknya sendiri, hanya saja dia masih bisa dikatakan merasakan ini adalah mimpi.

Twitch

Si bocah merah langsung mendelik tak suka saat melihat incarannya diciumi dengan begitu beringas oleh laki-laki lain* dipipi dan dahi maksudnya* walaupun itu kakaknya sendiri, tetap saja ia tak terima.

"Hey, tidak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu Sasuke kau mau jadi _incest_ hah?" Teriak si bocah histeris.

Kedua orang yang asik berpelukan memandang sekilas padanya, kemudian kembali berpelukan dengan erat. Sementara bocah merah mencak-mencak marah kembali pada mode anak-anaknya, yang lain? Mereka err sebenarnya hanya Shikamaru dan Neji bertatapan bingung dengan kejadian di depannya, kemudian beralih menatap lelaki tinggi besar yang tampak santai dan tenang walau dalam hati ternyata si laki-laki _sweatdrope._ Bagaimana suasana yang serius tadi berubah jadi drama keluarga.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengetahui ini semua Juugo-_san_?" tanya Neji lesu.

"Ya."

"Sejak kapan?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Sejak kejadian itu aku yang mengurusnya." Jawab Juugo lagi-lagi dengan santainya.

Shikamaru dan Neji tertuduk lesu kenapa dari semua anggota hanya mereka yang tidak tau? Kalau masalah gadis itu seorang perempuan mereka sudah tahu dari awal, karena memang mereka berlatih bersama sejak umur 5 tahun. 12 tahun mereka bersama, bahkan sama sekali tidak tau kalau yang di hadapan mereka adalah seorang Uchiha. Hah tinggalkan dua orang yang sedang galau ini.

.

.

" kalian marah ya?" tanya si gadis pelan namun hanya dibalas dengusan nafas lelah oleh kedua _partnernya_.

"_Gomen_." Ucap gadis itu tertunduk lesu.

Merasa tak enak karena membuat satu-satunya gadis dekelompok merasa bersalah, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"_Ne_, bagaimana bisa hanya kami yang tidak tau kalau kau itu keturunan klan Uchiha?" Tanya Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Itu sebenarnya." Kalimat si gadis yang terpotong malah membuat dua orang di depannya makin penasaran.

"Dia tak sengaja mendengar nama asliku saat berbicara dengan _Buchou_." Jawab gadis itu pelan.

Menghela nafas setelah tau alasannya Shikamaru dan Neji saling pandang. Seharusnya mereka tau kalau bocah merah a.k.a Gaara alias panda merah itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun gadis Masamune ahh Uchiha itu kemanapun dia pergi. Dan dengan otaknya yang jenius tentu dia bisa menciptakan alat menyadap suara dari ruangan kedap suara sekalipun. Memikirkannya saja membuat mereka mendengus geli, seorang bocah yang mulanya sangat dingin tiba-tiba bertingkah kekanakan dengan selalu menempel pada si gadis dan sesekali dibalas sigadis dengan jeritan '_aku bukan shouta-con'_. Hah sampai kapan drama itu akan berakhir.

**Nerd oh god!**

"Jadi organisasi seperti apa kalian?"

"Juugo-_san,_ lebih baik kau saja yang menjelaskan." Bujuk gadis berambut _indigo_ pada lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar itu.

"Baik Nona." Sembari mengangguk hormat.

"Organisasi kami merupakan pergerakan tanpa batas, karena memang kami tidak terikat dalam organisasi apapun. Bisa dibilang kami adalah agensi siluman karena bergerak tanpa surat izin dari suatu pemerintahan. Kami bergerak sesuai alur, bisa bergerak menjadi baik dalam suatu waktu tapi bisa juga mebunuh kalau menurut kami perlu. Organisasi ini tidak pernah memikirkan seberapa banyak uang yang akan kami peroleh. Tapi memikirkan apa keuntungan yang akan kami dapat. Kau boleh menyebut kami bermuka dua, karena kami bisa berhubungan dengan _Yakuza_ maupun pemerintahan sekaligus. Hal itu tergantung seberapa menguntungkan hasil dan informasi yang kami dapat dari pekerjaan kami."

Sasuke manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Menarik , suatu organisasi yang tidak terikat dapat menjadikan anggotanya pahlawan sekaligus buronan, tapi itu sisi yang mendebarkan saat beraksi ratusan pasang mata mengincar kematianmu. Dan juga menyenangkan, karena para anggota bisa bertindak sesuai kemauan mereka. Walaupun dengan sedikit batasan tapi itu jauh lebih menguntungkan, daripada bergerak dengan ribuan aturan mengikat yang melarangmu melakukan sesuatu. Sasuke menyerigai sepertinya dia tertarik ah tidak tapi sangat tertarik.

"Lalu kalau aku tidak ikut organisasi ini apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Hmm, mudah saja sesuai perintah _Buchou,_ kau tidak akan bisa bertemu adikmu lagi." Jawab Juugo santai namun mengundang delikan kesal sang Uchiha.

"Jadi apa syarat untuk masuk?"Tentu Sasuke tau itu adalah pernyataan yang menjebak. Apabila imbalan masuk organisasi ini, bersama adiknya yang sudah lama dia cari maka untuk masuk organisasipun harus ada syarat. Semuanya ada timbal balik bukan?

Mendengus geli."Ahh ternyata kau sudah tau aturannya yah. Mudah saja." Jawab Juugo tenang.

"Buat kedua bocah Namikaze masuk dalam organisasi ini."

Perkataan barusan sukses membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. Namikaze, siapa yang tidak tau dengan klan yang termasuk dalam _five constituante family_ itu, dan sekarang salah satu anggota klannya menjabat sebagai presiden. Jadi anak dari presiden itu berada disini hm? Membuat Sasuke memikirkan betapa gilanya presiden tersebut membiarkan kedua anaknya sekolah disini. Sekolah ini berbahaya, tentu sebagai seorang presiden dia tahu itu. Presiden tentu mengetahui dengan mudah tindak-tanduk sekolah ini atau mungkin dia juga salah satu orang dibalik pendirian sekolah ini. Tapi masalahnya sekarang siapa mereka?

"Oh , kau belum tahu?" Tanya Neji karena tak melihat reaksi dari Sasuke.

"Hah, kau ini bodoh atau apa sih. Kau selama ini dekat dengan mereka kenapa kau tidak tau?" Sinis si bocah merah jengkel. Jengkel karena Sasuke tidak tau dan jengkel karena tadi pujaan hatinya dipeluk oleh orang itu.

Sasuke tak mau membalas ejekan sibocah merah a.k.a Gaara untuk sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir yang Sasuke kenal hanya mereka Inuzuka Kiba, Lee,Naruto dan Kyuubi. Hah kenapa dia tidak ingat bahwa temannya ada yang tidak pernah menyebutkan marga. Lee tidak mungkin, satu hal lagi yang baru diingatnya Namikaze berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ya itu pasti Naruto ,dan kemungkinan satu orang lagi itu adalah Kyuubi karena ia yang dipanggil Naruto dengan sebutan kakak.

"Aku permisi." Membalik badan cepat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan awal yang dia rasa tak perlu untuk dijawab, karena pastinya mereka mengerti jawaban Sasuke hanya lewat gerakan.

Gaara sudah mulai mendekat kearah satu-satunya gadis yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut sebelum Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan pernah dekat dengan adikku panda merah." Sinisnya sembari berbalik badan.

"Hah." Gaara cengo sesaat sebelum.

"Argghhh kenapa kau ikut-ikutan menyebutku panda merah." Teriaknya frustasi.

Sasuke melengos berlalu begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Gaara yang agak mulai gila dengan sebutannya barusan.

"_Jaa ne imouto-chan_." Lambainya pelan.

"_Jaa aniki_." Balas si gadis dengan semangat.

Berjalan dengan gaya cool sebelum perutnya berbunyi.

"Arghhhh aku lapar." Teriaknya frustasi setelah jauh dari tempat tersebut. Salahmu juga sih Sasuke kalau masalah pertarungan langsung gatal coba engga pastikan kamu udah dapat ikan terus makan ma yayang Naruto.# diam kau author yang suka nongol sembarangan. *pundung di pojokan gegara dibentak Sasuke.

**Nerd oh god!**

Naruto mondar-mandir di depan rumah kaca padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, tapi sekarang dia belum bisa tidur sebelum orang itu datang. Matanya menyusuri hutan juga bangunan sekolah di depannya namun orang yang dia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Sesekali dia meremas rambutnya sambil berjongkok setelah itu berdiri dan mondar-mandir lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau sekarang sedang apa Sasuke?" Tanyanya yang entah pada siapa. Hanya rumput bergoyang yang menjawab.

'Argh kenapa orang itu menyusahkan sekali sih.' Batinnya kesal. Dia melirik lagi pada bangunan di depannya 'masih tidak ada.' Membuatnya menekuk muka kesal. 'Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke bermesraan dengan murid tingkat atas? Disini kan banyak uke manis.' Batinnya ngelantur. Namun segera saja ia gelengkan kepalanya mengingat Sasuke merupakan kelompok bawah, belum juga mau menggoda uke kelas atas, paling dia sudah lebih dulu dikuliti oleh para ketua salah satu asrama. Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto bingung harus senang atau ngeri. Senang, karena Sasuke tidak akan jadi milik orang lain. Ngeri , karena melihat orang dikuliti siapa yang tidak ngeri coba.

Naruto tertawa kecil saat mengingat Sasuke pernah mengatakannya manis.

**Flashback on**

"Sasuke bersihkan lantainya dengan benar." Perintah Naruto kesal ,karena Sasuke mengepel dengan asal-asalan. Terlihat jelas dari bagaimana cara ia mengepel dimana kail pel yang telah dimasukkan kedalam ember berisi air, langsung dillapkan begitu saja pada lantai membuat lantai dipenuhi genangan air. Yang ini adanya bukan bersih tapi malah tambah kacau.

"_Teme_, pel yang benar." Pekik Naruto saat ia terpeleset ketika dia akan berpindah kemeja sebelah. Beruntung Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto, kalau tidak dijamin Naruto akan berjalan seperti kakek-kakek minimal 2 hari karena pinggang dan bokongnya yang sexy* aish author ngebayangin lemon/plaked* terbentur lantai yang keras.

"Hm." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas. Dia malah asyik melihat kearah Naruto yang masih meringis-horror membayangkan dirinya terjatuh ke lantai. Bila sampai itu terjadi akan dia pastikan Sasuke akan mengalami hal serupa.*ehm lemonan ya Naru/plaked. Author mesum maksudnya di bales pukul pake ganggang sapu.*ouh. Hehehe.

"Hey Sasuke kau bisa turunkan aku tidak." Teriak Naruto saat dia sadar posisinya sekarang. Jarak wajah mereka bahkan tinggal 10 centi, karena dari tadi Sasuke menunduk memperkecil jarak mereka.

"He-hei Teme a-apa yang k-kau lakukakan." Gagap Naruto karena jarak mereka terlampau sedikit.

Cup

Mata Naruto membulat saat merasakan sentuhan benda basah dan lembut di bibirnya. Apalagi kini yang ada dipandangannya hanya wajah Sasuke yang amat-sangat-super-dekat.

"Kau manis Naru." Kata Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis setelah jarak mereka menjauh.

Blush

Wajah Naruto otomatis langsung memerah, bahkan kalau dibandingkan dengan tomat yang selalu dimakan Sasuke di mansion. Maka antara Naruto dan tomat tidak bisa dibedakan.

Brugh

"Auuch." Ringis Naruto tertahan saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menjatuhkannya ke lantai ,hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh juga.

Aish Naruto tuh ibarat peribaha habis manis Naru ditinggal/ eh kok kaya judul salah satu fic favorit author. Maaf ya Gunchan.*bungkuk-bungkuk. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kalau udah gini, Naru masih bisa balas Sasu engga yah?

Kiba yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya cengo, dengan mata melotot dan bibir terbuka. Dia tidak akan sadar kalau tidak ada yang menarik kain lengan bajunya. Dilihatnya Kyuubi menatap ke pintu dengan mata berkilat-penasaran.

"Ne Kiba itu tadi apa namanya?" Tanya Kyuubi polos namun juga nyaring untuk didengar oleh kiba dan Naruto yang masih terduduk.

Kiba dan Naruto langsung memucat, mengutuk Sasuke yang sudah memberikan pengaruh buruk pada Kyuubi yang polos.

"Sasuke." Teriak mereka berbarengan.

Kriet

Kiba dan Naruto memandang tajam pada pintu yang terbuka.

"Eh kalian kenapa?" Tanya Lee gugup saat merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan dan pandangan tajam dari teman-temannya kecuali Kyuubi tentunya yang hanya memandang bingung.

**Nerd oh god!**

Wajah Naruto langsung memucat, memikirkan dia bisa memerah oleh perlakuan Sasuke padanya tersebut.' A-apa yang kupikirkan?' jerit batinnya frustasi.

.

.

Tap,tap,tap

Suara langkah tersebut membuat Naruto memandang patah-patah kearah suara tersebut berasal. Takut-takut kalau yang ada dibelakangnya sekarang adalah hantu. Habisnya suara itu juga diiringi suara becek dari air, membuat Naruto teringat pembicaraan anak asrama atas yang mengatakan, pernah ada murid dari sekolah ini bunuh diri karena dilecehkan oleh kelompok asrama atas. Naruto merinding, bagaimana nanti kalau hantu itu mau balas dendam tapi kan dia dari kelompok bawah. Terhanyut akan pikirannya tentang hantu, hingga lupa kalau sedari tadi dia menunggu Sasuke.

"Gyaa, hantu jangan mendekat." Teriaknya keras saat suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekat.

"Apa maksudmu hah _Dobe_." Bentak hantu itu kesal.

Twitch

Urat bersilangan nampak dipelipis Naruto dipanggil bodoh oleh hantu. Apa tidak ada yang lebih bagus lagi. Namun sesaat kemudian dia mengerutkan alisnya, karena mengingat yang memanggilnya _Dobe_ hanya si Sasuke _Teme_. Diperhatikannya sosok yang kepalanya terdapat ganggang air tersebut. Belum lagi luka disana sini serta bau lumpur dari danau, membuat dia yakin di depannya adalah hantu bukan Sasuke, karena rambutnya bukan pantat ayam. Dan apa itu yang dipegangnya jangan-jangan kepala manusia batinnya horror.

"Ka-kau hantu kan?" Gagap Naruto.

Si hantu err atau orang yang disebut hantu menaikkan alisnya bingung, semakin mendekat pada Naruto yang sudah meringkuk ketakutan. Sayangnya sosok yang seharusnya terlihat, andai saja mereka menggunakan lampu penerangan pada rumah kaca tersebut. Namun yang mereka punya hanya satu yaitu di dalam rumah tempat tidur mereka, jadilah Naruto tambah ketakutan dan tidak bisa bergerak menangis dalam hati merasa nyawanya akan melayang layaknya film supranatural, dibunuh oleh hantu.

Tep

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Naruto namun Naruto tetap memejamkan mata tak ingin melihat sang pencabut nyawanya? Namun sosok itu malah mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

Cup

Eh? Mata Naruto langsung membuka sempurna saat ada sesuatu yang mengecup pipinya. Sebentar, ada gitu setan suka nyium? Yang suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan kan hanya Sasuke.

"Kau Sasuke?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh orang yang ditanya.

"Memang kau pikir aku siapa _Dobe_?" Tawa sosok yang ternyata Sasuke.

Naruto tertegun dengan tawa Sasuke, sehingga mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya."Tampan." Ucapnya tak sadar.

Ctak

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Teme no Baka_." Pekik Naruto saat merasakan dahi yang ditutupi dahi pirangnya nyut-nyutan.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang biasanya _Dobe_." Jawab Sasuke santai sembari memberikan ikan yang sedari tadi di tentengnya.

"Masakkan untukku Naru-_chan_." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto membuatnya mendesah geli.

Sasuke sengaja membelai perut Naruto yang masih terbalut oleh pakaian membuat Naruto terkikik geli. Wajahnya langsung memerah, saat menyadari berapa dekatnya mereka sekarang.

Dorong

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau lebih baik mandi Teme badanmu bau." Serunya sambil berpaling mencoba tak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah pada si pembuat ulah.

**Nerd oh god!**

Wangi masakan membuat semua minus Sasuke yang ada di dalam pondok terbangun dari tidurnya. Memulai aktivitas di pagi hari dengan santapan nikmat siapa yang tidak mau.

"_Ohayou minna_." Sapa Naruto saat semua orang telah berkumpul dia masih asik membawa piring berisi ikan dengan apron yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya membuatnya terlihat manis.

"_Ohayou_ Naruto. Hari ini kau masak ika-." Ucapan semua sontak terhenti saat melihat apa yang kini Naruto bawa atau lebih tepatnya yang ada di dalamnya.

"Uwoo ikan." Teriak mereka serempak dengan pandangan mata melebar. Iler mereka langsung mengalir dari celah bibir mereka. Bagi mereka ikan merupakan makanan mahal, apalagi disaat kalah taruhan seminggu ini. Walaupun masakan Naruto selalu enak, tapi makan jangkrik tiap hari kan bosan.

Ketiga orang di depan mereka saling berpandangan, membuat persaingan tersembunyi untuk memperebutkan ikan tersebut.

Set

"Untukku." Teriak ketiganya mulai berebut ikan yang secepat kilat sudah berpindah ke tangan Kiba. Kyuubi dan Lee langsung berpandangan seakan bisa bicara hanya dengan mata karena setelah saling tatap mereka mengangguk.

Set

Kiba mendelik pada Kyuubi dan Lee yang tertawa maniak mulai berlari membawa piring berisi seekor ikan tersebut sementara Kiba menyusul sambil berteriak-teriak kesurupan.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa _sweatdrope_." Padahal masih ada banyak ikan." Katanya pelan.

"_Ohayou Dobe_." Sebuah suara berbisik pelan seiring dengan dua buah lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Hm." Gumamnya tak jelas makin merapatkan diri saat rasa nyaman yang menyapa tubuhnya.

"Apa tak apa dibiarkan saja begitu?" Tanya Sasuke miris melihat tiga orang kejar-kejaran hanya untuk mendapatkan satu ikan, sembari menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Naruto.

Terkikik kecil, hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala yang malah membuat rambutnya menggelitik dagu berkulit putih Sasuke.

"Hey ,kau menggodaku yah?"

Naruto memiringkannya dan menatap Sasuke bingung namun masih tak berniat bersuara.

"Kau menggodaku _Dobe_." Tekan Sasuke disetiap kata-katanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto cepat dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menggodamu _Dobe_." Seiring dengan dekatnya jarak mereka. Memejamkan mata saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat satu sama lain hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Sasuke menekan rahang si pirang untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan sebelah tangannya sementara tangan lainnya membelai perut Naruto lembut. Sesekali si pirang melenguh di antara ciuman mereka karena ulah jahil Sasuke, yang kini sudah naik ke tonjolan kecil di dada si pirang. Naruto menekan dada pemuda Raven dengan bahunya menandakan dia memerlukan oksigen.

"Terimakasih untuk makanan pembukanya." Katanya sambil berlalu mengambil makanan yang tersimpan di lemari kecil. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah merah yang semakin merah saja.

.

.

"Ne, _Teme_. Kenapa dengan tubuhmu?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk pada luka-luka di tangan dan kaki Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tak tahu.

Sasuke makan dalam diam sambil memikirkan apa yang sebenarya ada dalam danau itu saat tanpa sengaja dia malah menemukan kawat-kawat yang akhirnya menggores kulitnya seperti saat ini. Pasti ada sesuatu dengan danau itu, namun pikirannya langsung teralih saat melihat Naruto makan disebelahnya dengan lahap ditambah Kyuubi yang duduk disampingnya sambil ngos-ngosan karena baru saja selesai berebut makanan. Tatapan mata hitam kelamnya menyendu.' Maafkan aku Naruto'. Batinnya sedih.

**TBC**

"Gagal,gagal,gagal." _Di_ juga jerit frustasi plus jeduk-jedukin kepala ke dinding karena engga berhasil bikin ni cerita tahap serius gatot alias gagal total. _Di_ ngerasa nyesel banget gegara ini fic bagi _Di_ ngeboringin banget. Dan juga _Di_ mengalami kesulitan buat langsung masukin ini ke chapter 4 serasa kecepatan gitu. _Di_ bimbang _Di_ galau mau ini ato engga. Argh ya sudahlah toh _Di_ jadiin ini ke chap 4 juga.

Yosh mohon tinggalkan reviewnya yea. Mohon bimbingannya juga.

See ya nex chappy

**Review Please**


End file.
